Como Tú y Como Yo
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: La vida de él estaba llena de seriedad y responsabilidades. La de ella estaba llena de sueños y esperanza... pero cuando los dos se encontraron, también hallaron juntos aquello que ninguno conocía aún: el Amor.
1. En la Espuma

_**COMO TÚ Y COMO YO**_

"_**En la Espuma"**_

La muchacha se alisó un poco la falda, se acomodó el cabello y sonrió con entusiasmo antes de subir a la pequeña tarima y pararse frente a un micrófono.

Todos los presentes imitaron su acción y se colocaron en sus posiciones.

La combinación de una batería, una guitarra y un órgano, empezó a crear una melodía que llenó el lugar.

Luego de unos segundos, una voz animada, de suave dulzura y melodiosa entonación, se dejó escuchar para embriagar al oído.

_**Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Quiero verte, pero no puedo.. cuán triste, son estos **_

_**kimochi. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . sentimientos..**_

**_Ienai no iitai no. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . no puedo decirlo, pero quiero,_**

**CHANSU nogashite bakari. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . acabo de perder mi oportunidad por un tropiezo fortuito.**

Unas risas infantiles y unos pasos apresurados, se mezclaron al tiempo que dos niñas, una de ocho años y otra de trece, bajaran del segundo piso de la cochera y corrieran apresuradas hasta un sillón que las colocaba justo frente a los artistas.

La niña más pequeña empezó a mover sus labios siguiendo la animada canción. Su acompañante, se limitó a sonreír y a balancear su cabeza al compás de la música.

**_Datte (datte) datte (datte). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Pero aún (pero aún) pero aún (pero aún)!_**

_**Tsubasa hiroge futari de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Juntos, extendamos las alas y**_

**_Sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai. . . . . . . . . . . . Crucemos el cielo, quiero que nuestros sueños vayan al unísono_**

Los únicos dos hombres del grupo sincronizaban sus instrumentos atrapados por el encanto.

La vocalista sonreía al pequeño par que hacía de público y continuó con su interpretación.

_**Hora. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hey mira!**_

**_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte. . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre!_**

**_kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mira hacia acá y dime que me quieres. _**

**_sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitt. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Sí¡estoy contenta de habernos encontrado, seguro!_**

_**atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Mis pensamientos**_

_**tonde tonde tonde yuke. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Volarán, volarán, volarán hasta tu corazón!**_

**_ma - yo - wa - na – i. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Ellos - no - se - perderán!_**

Otras dos voces femeninas, se unieron a la de la joven de cabello largo para acompañarla en el coro e imprimirle más energía a la canción.

La combinación de una pequeña coreografía por parte de las cantantes, animaron a las dos pequeñas espectadoras a ponerse de pie y a saltar animadas con la música..

_**tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A veces, mis baterías se agotan**_

_**anata no egao de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pero con tu sonrisa,**_

**_itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae. . . . . . . . . . . siempre se recargan por completo, y se preparan para estallar._**

El ánimo contagió tanto a la que parecía ser la voz principal, que ésta se alejó de sus compañeros para acercarse a las dos niñas y seguir el ritmo infantil de ellas..

_**o-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai). . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . Por favor (por favor) por favor (por favor)**_

_**mazu wa o-tomodachi kara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . somos primero amigos, así que**_

**_waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni sitia. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . quiero sonreír, mirarte, y divertirme cada día_**

Antes de repetir los encantadores pasos que acompañaban al coro, la bella muchacha regresó con su banda y continuó sin perder el entusiasmo y el claro placer que se podía notar cuando interpretaba..

_**Hora. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Hey mira!**_

**_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI. . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre!_**

**_unmei datte o-niai datte. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Es nuestro destino. Nos queda bien_**

**_sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Sí¡estoy feliz de habernos encontrado, seguro!_**

_**dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yo no cederé ante nadie. Seré..**_

**_ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 en el mundo para ti!_**

**_KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Estoy - enamorada – de - ti!_**

Las tres jóvenes cantantes eran la combinación perfecta de belleza y talento. Una frescura, inocencia, y un sincero regocijo bajo la sombra de sus largas pestañas, completaban un conjunto único que se unía a los otros dos muchachos que en ese momento se ocupaban de mantener una sincronización perfecta con sus instrumentos.

_**Hora. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Hey mira!**_

**_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI. . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre!_**

**_unmei datte o-niai datte. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Es nuestro destino. Nos queda bien_**

**_sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Sí¡estoy feliz de habernos encontrado, seguro!_**

_**dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yo no cederé ante nadie. Seré..**_

**_ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 en el mundo para ti!_**

**_KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Estoy - enamorada – de - ti!_**

Un último bloque de música y baile, dio paso al termino de la canción, y una exclamación de porras y vivas, acompañados por aplausos, ovacionaron al grupo que sonreía y se felicitaba unos a otros.

- "¡Muy bien!" – la de largo cabello negro, fue la primera en exclamar – "¡estuvieron perfectos!".

- "Y tú la mejor de todos, Tomoyo. Tu voz no tiene comparación" – replicó la muchacha de ojos verdes.

- "¿Pero qué dices, Sakura?... sin Rika y sin ti, las canciones no saldrían igual".

- "Y sin nosotros tampoco..." – un sonriente joven se integró a la plática – "no se olviden que Touya y yo damos lo que tenemos cuando es nuestro turno para cantar" – aclaró, fingiendo un tono de importancia.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar la risa.

- "Pero por supuesto, Ken" – asintió divertida la de ojos castaños – "sin ustedes dos, nada sería posible".

- "¡¿Tomoyo, algún día podré unirme a la banda?!" – la niña de ocho años jaló la mano de la joven.

- "Quizá algún día.." – sonrió con dulzura, acariciando la cabeza de la infante – "por ahora sólo tienes que preocuparte por estudiar".

La niña no pareció muy complacida, y su actitud provocó la risa colectiva.

- "No te preocupes, Reiko, cuando tengas edad podrás participar, aunque yo seré la primera en hacerlo, claro" – la adolescente quiso provocar un poco más a su amiguita – "Rika dice que dentro de unos años podré pensar en la música por tiempo completo.." – dijo con ilusión.

- "Así es. Pero por ahora, tú también debes concentrarte en la escuela ¿entendido?" – Rika recordó con una sonrisa.

- "¡Claro, hermana, prometo dar lo mejor de mí!".

- "¿Qué les parece si descansamos un rato, muchachos?" – Sakura sugirió, sentándose en uno de los parlantes.

- "Me parece que es mejor que terminemos el ensayo por hoy." – repuso el hermano de la ojiverde – "En un rato más Tomoyo tiene un compromiso y no vale la pena que se retrase por nosotros".

- "Estoy de acuerdo con Touya" – Rika asintió – "Tomoyo tiene asuntos que atender".

- "Son muy amables, chicos" – la chica sonrió agradecida, al tiempo que observa su reloj de pulsera y se exaltaba al darse cuenta de la hora – "¡hay no!.. ya es muy tarde, debo estar ahí en una hora.. ¡tengo que ir a cambiarme!" – empezó a correr en busca de su bolso – "Sakura¿crees que puedes cuidar de Reiko por un par de horas?.. prometo que no tardaré".

- "Por supuesto, Tomoyo" – sonrió – "puedes dejarla con nosotros, tú ve tranquila".

- "Muchas gracias" – se acercó hasta la pequeña y deposito un beso en su frente – "volveré pronto, pórtate bien ¿sí?" – le dijo antes de correr hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que agitaba la mano a sus amigos en señal de despedida.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

- "¿Puedes tener más cuidado?.. ¡vas a lastimarte!" – un joven de aproximadamente trece años, trataba, inútilmente, de detener las carreras que su hermano menor hacía en su patineta por toda la enorme sala.

- "¡No me voy a lastimar!.. ¡sé bien lo que hago!" – gritó, pasando una vez más al lado de su hermano, está vez consiguiendo atropellar a su pie.

El chico rubio se quejó de dolor y entre saltos trató de alcanzar al rubio menor para darle un castigo.

- "¿Por qué nosotros nos tenemos que aburrir en el campo mientras Yue siempre pasándola bien?" – se quejó una muchacha con otro joven mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- "No, no digas eso, sabes que él está esforzándose con el tenis" – lo defendió su interlocutor.

- "¡Por favor!.. yo también podría esforzarme en otro deporte muy lejos de aquí, de preferencia en la luna".

La chica no tuvo tiempo para seguir quejándose, pues en el instante en que bajó el último escalón, los pequeños que antes estaban corriendo por la sala, pasaron atropellándola logrando que enfocara su enfado ahora hacia ellos. La joven refunfuñó y empezó a tratar de tomar a los pequeños desbocados para hacerlos pagar, perseguida por su acompañante, que se unió a la revuelta para tratar de impedir que ella lograra su cometido con los otros dos.

Los gritos y el desorden llamaron la atención de otra persona que no dudó en acercarse para imponer el orden.

- "¡Silencio!" – gritó, deteniendo de golpe la pelea de los cuatro – "¿Qué es este alboroto?.. ¿que no saben que en un rato más nos vamos para el campo¿ya terminaron de arreglar sus cosas?".

La joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, se acercó a la recién llegada en una actitud dulce y melosa.

- "Nakuru¿no nos podríamos quedar aquí?.. no nos queremos ir tan lejos de casa" – jugueteó un poco con las puntas del largo cabello de la joven.

- "No. No podemos quedarnos, May" – se negó con un semblante serio – "dentro de una hora los empleados terminarán de plastificar las cosas de la mansión y nosotros nos iremos inmediatamente" – la chica se decepcionó con la respuesta, pero Nakuru no pareció muy conmovida – "y ahora, traten de mantener la tranquilidad que voy a hablar a Inglaterra con Eriol".

Cuando la mujer se retiró, May dio un zapatazo con frustración.

- "Hyde, por favor, trata de convencerla para que no nos vayamos".

El joven suspiró. Por más que él mismo quisiera evitar este viaje, sabía que no había nada que hacer. Consoló a la muchacha pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- "May, trata de resignarte y disfruta de tus últimos momentos de libertad, porque mañana llega el carcelero mayor y se termina todo" – empezó a caminar – "así que vamos a empacar algunas cosas".

Los pequeños se encogieron de hombros y acompañaron a los jóvenes que nuevamente se dirigían a la segunda planta.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Se había apresurado por salir de su compromiso anterior para regresar nuevamente al lado de su novio. El joven en cuestión, acababa de despedir a un empresario muy importante con el que estaba tratando un negocio y ella había atendido una llamada telefónica que estaba segura no iba a poner del mejor humor al recién desocupado.

La bella joven de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, se acercó con teléfono en mano y una expresión consoladora.

- "Teléfono desde Tomoeda" – replicó, extendiéndole el aparato que él tomó de inmediato.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – la interrogó con un poco de preocupación.

- "No lo sé, pero será mejor que te prepares" – le acarició el brazo como forma de apoyo – "es Nakuru, y su llamada debe tener que ver con tus hermanos".

El muchacho suspiró con paciencia.

- "Sí, Nakuru¿qué es lo que pasa?" – preguntó directo al punto y caminando hacia la sala seguido por su novia.

- "En una hora los plastificadores terminarán su trabajo en la mansión y nosotros partiremos inmediatamente para el campo" – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

- "Muy bien, te agradezco mucho, mañana a primera hora estoy saliendo para Tomoeda" – se sentó en uno de los muebles con expresión cansada.

- "Que alivio, Eriol, porque la verdad es que los chicos están incontrolables y yo ya no doy abasto".

- "Quédate tranquila que cuando llegue nos vamos a hacer cargo entre los dos" – le aseguró – "y por favor no te olvides de quedarte con ellos unos días en el campo".

- "Por supuesto" – asintió, tratando de darle seguridad a la inquietud de él – "únicamente alguna tragedia como el fin del mundo va a sacar a los chicos de la verde campiña".

El joven dejó escapar otro profundo suspiro – "Voy a necesitar un par de días de paz en la casa antes de volver a hacerme cargo de mis hermanos".

- "Lo sé, Eriol, lo sé... esperamos tu arribo, entonces" – se despidió – "cuídate mucho".

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

- "¿Cómo me veo?" – preguntó Yukito a su mejor amigo.

- "Presentable.." – dijo simplemente.

- "¿Muy presentable o un poco desgarbado-presentable?" – volvió a preguntar.

- "Estás bien.." – replicó – "tranquilízate un poco, nunca te había visto tan nervioso..".

- "Nunca lo había estado tanto" – aseveró – "es un buen trabajo ¿sabes?... ser el Chef de una familia muy importante".

- "Lo sé, y te apoyó" – el moreno trató de animar – "más allá de tu presentación, que por cierto es muy decente" – agregó rápidamente ante el gesto torcido que produjo su amigo al enfocar su comentario en una dirección negativa – "tú eres un gran cocinero, estoy seguro que cuando regreses celebraremos el que te hayan contratado".

- "Eso espero..." – se observó por última vez el atuendo – "este será tan sólo el primer paso para cumplir mi sueño, que es tener un restaurante propio" – sonrió con afabilidad y entusiasmo.

- "Seguro que sí" – Touya asintió – "buena suerte...".

- "Gracias" – la sonrisa de Yukito no lo abandonó, y con la motivación alta buscó la salida de la cochera donde un par de horas antes sus amigos habían tenido su ensayo.

Reiko, Sakura, Rika y su hermana, quisieron despedirse del joven antes de que se fuera.

- "¡Buena suerte, Yuki!".

- "¡Tu puedes, Yukito!"

- "¡Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro!".

- "¡Fuerza, te queremos!".

Los gritos femeninos, provenientes del segundo piso de la cochera, fue lo último que escuchó Yukito antes de salir.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sabiendo que sus patrones estarían recluidos en el campo por algunos días, las mucamas habían pedido permiso para retirase cuando dejaron hechas todas sus tareas. Nakuru les dio permiso para irse no sin antes recordarles que tenían que regresar el lunes a atender al hermano mayor de los pequeños.

Tres hermanos observaban desde las escaleras todo el movimiento con rostros indiferentes. El menor de la familia ya llevaba un par de minutos intentando hablar con su prima.

- "¡Cuidado con eso! – gritó la mujer – "es un jarrón del siglo dieciocho y ustedes lo tratan como si fuera cualquier cosa".

Los empleados contratados trataban de trasladar los últimos artículos plastificados a un lugar seguro.

- "Nakuru..." – el pequeño rubio jalaba la camisa de la aludida, tratando de llamar su atención.

- "Ahora no, Kero, estoy muy ocupada".

- "Pero, Nakuru.." – no desistió en su llamado.

- "Ya te dije que estoy ocupada" – replicó y continuó dando sus instrucciones a los trabajadores – "¡cuidado con ese cuadro, por Dios!" – observó la agenda que tenía en la mano con irritación – "¿y que pasa con este chef que venía a la entrevista?.. ya es la hora y aún no se aparece. Tenía que tener este asunto resuelto antes de irnos".

- "Ese del que estás hablando está en el despacho desde hace quince minutos, esperándote" – soltó por fin el niño cruzado de brazos.

La bella joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – "¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?" – cuestionó a Kero un poco molesta empezando su caminó hacia el despacho.

- "¡Porque tú no me dejaste!" – respondió, indignado por el enfado de ella.

- "Esta bien, discúlpame.." – se detuvo a medio camino para agregar – "cuando termine con esta entrevista nos marcharemos así que será mejor que terminen de preparar sus cosas".

Nakuru desapareció del rango de visión de sus primos para atender al recién llegado.

"Disculpe la tardanza" – ella replicó, mientras ingresaba al despacho – "estaba atendiendo otros asuntos importantes y..." – se detuvo de pronto al encontrarse con algo que no esperaba. Sentado en el sillón estaba un joven y no a un hombre de edad avanzada – "perdón... ¿quién es usted?".

Él sonrió con amabilidad – "Soy el nuevo chef.. bueno, espero ser el nuevo chef".

- "¿Usted es la persona que recomendaron?" – no salía de su asombro, pues ella suponía que el que aspiraba al puesto era, si bien no un anciano, al menos alguien maduro que pasara los treinta y cinco años.. y este... no era para nada el caso – "pensé que el que se presentaría era alguien mayor..".

- "Entiendo su asombro.. pero le aseguro que mi edad no tiene nada que ver con lo que hago" – replicó sin perder la sonrisa.

- "Sí, por supuesto, discúlpeme" – sacudió un poco su cabeza. Decidió no hacer conclusiones apresuradas y entrevistar al joven, después de todo, tenía muy buenas recomendaciones.

Nakuru dejó que sus preguntas y su instinto le revelaran el potencial del muchacho. Quedó muy complacida con la sinceridad, la amabilidad y la honestidad con que se desenvolvió el cocinero.

- "Bien, creo que todo está en orden" – sonrió contenta la joven – "lo único que hace falta es que cocine para la familia".

- "Esa es la parte que más me gusta.." – rió el chef.

- "El problema es que a pesar de que cuente con la aprobación de la mayoría de los ocupantes de esta casa, si la novia de mi primo no lo aprueba, habrá pocas posibilidades de que pueda quedarse" – sinceró con resignación – "ella es un tanto... especial y muy exigente".

- "No se preocupe, señorita Akizuki" – él no perdió el entusiasmo – "seguro que sabré ganarme la aprobación de toda su familia".

Ella asintió, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y le extendía la mano al muchacho – "Fue un placer conocerlo, joven Tsukishiro, estoy segura que lo llamaremos muy pronto".

Yukito tomó la mano de la joven y también se despidió – "Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Akizuki".

Nakuru caminó hasta la puerta y cuando trató de abrirla ésta se resistió. Otro forzoso intento le confirmó que la puerta estaba atascada.

- "¿Sucede algo malo?" – dudó el de ojos miel al notar la situación.

- "No abre..." – respondió simplemente, forzando nuevamente la perilla.

Cuando empezaba a creer que la puerta se había realmente estancado, escuchó murmullos del otro lado. Entonces, la claridad golpeó su cabeza.

- "¿¡Chicos?!.. ¿son ustedes?" – golpeó la fina madera – "¡abran esta puerta inmediatamente!..".

- "¡Tienes que prometer que no nos llevaras al campo!" – la voz de una chica se dejó escuchar.

- "¡May, esto no es gracioso, abre inmediatamente!" – volvió a exigir su prima.

- "¡Entonces, vas a tener que llamar a la policía, porque yo de aquí no me muevo!".

- "¡Lo siento, Nakuru, yo traté de convencerla pero no quiere darme las llaves!" – Hyde sonó resignado.

- "¡Keith, Kero, espero que ustedes no estén metidos en el lío!".

- "¡Hey!.. ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?.. tan sólo estamos de este lado.. es ella la que ha armado todo este caos" – el niñito rubio abogó por él y por su hermano.

El teléfono empezó a sonar entre las amenazas de una mujer y las condiciones de una adolescente. Yukito trató de llamar la atención de Nakuru varias veces, pero ella parecía más concentrada en conseguir su libertad. Con un suspiro cansado, el cocinero se acercó al escritorio y tomó el teléfono.

- "Hola, buenas tardes".

- "¿Hola?" – Eriol se extrañó al no reconocer la voz – "habla Eriol Hiragizawa¿con quién hablo?".

- "Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, señor" – él reconoció el apellido del que podría ser su nuevo jefe – "soy el nuevo chef, bueno, espero serlo".

- "¿Podría comunicarme con la señorita Akizuki, por favor?".

- "¡Chicos, si no abren de inmediato, lo van a lamentar!!" – la mujer golpeó el obstáculo frente a ella repetidas veces con obvia frustración – "¡voy a llamar a los bomberos para que tiren esta puerta y los llevaré al campo conmigo a rastras!".

Debido a la agitación de la joven y a la obvia histeria por la que pasaba, Yukito supo que estaría más seguro alejado de ella. Con una sonrisa nerviosa regresó su atención al auricular.

- "Lo siento mucho, señor Hiragizawa, pero me parece que a la señorita Akizuki le será imposible hablar con usted en este momento".

- "¿Por qué?"– preguntó Eriol, alcanzando a oír los gritos de su prima – "¿Qué está pasando ahí?".

- "Bueno, estamos encerrados en el despacho hasta que la señorita Akizuki prometa no llevar al campo a los que nos tienen presos".

- "¡¿Qué?!!".

- "Sí, pero no se preocupe, la señorita Akizuki llamará a los bomberos para que vengan a liberarnos" – notando a la enfuruñada joven acercarse para coger el teléfono, Yukito optó por cortar – "luego de que se restablezca el orden, le diré a la señorita Akizuki que le corresponda la llamada, quédese tranquilo" – colgó e inmediatamente le pasó el auricular a Nakuru.

Del otro lado, Eriol se quedó observando el teléfono con una expresión incrédula.

- "Mi amor, ya sabes como son tus hermanos, los chiquitos, los adolescentes, tan sólo quieren hacer que Nakuru se enfade" – sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, ella sabía la razón del semblante de su novio.

- "Pero el responsable soy yo. A veces no se como tratarlos" – se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración.

- "Por favor, no te hagas esto, es injusto... además, nosotros tenemos que preparar las cosas para la función, tenemos otras cosas en que pensar, por favor ¿sí?, no quiero llegar tarde".

- "Discúlpame, Aiko, pero yo no voy".

- "¿Qué?".

- "Lo que escuchaste, yo no voy. Tengo mi casa que es un desorden, están los bomberos, está la institutriz encerrada en el despacho con el nuevo chef..." – suspiró cansado – "le voy a avisar al piloto".

La joven empezó a asustarse – "¿Qué le vas a avisar al piloto?".

- "Le voy a avisar que prepare el avión porque regreso ahora mismo a Tomoeda" – tomó el teléfono con decisión – "y si tú todavía no quieres regresar conmigo, está todo bien".

Ella le arrebató el aparato, nerviosa – "No, Eriol, por favor, son unos chicos, adolescentes, son rebeldes, está todo bien.. va a pasar" – alegó inconforme – "Eriol, no es justo, porque yo tengo todo para ir a esa fiesta, va a estar todo el mundo y es la primera gala europea del año".

Él recuperó el teléfono – "¿Pero tú entiendes que mi casa es un desorden y que mis hermanos me necesitan?" – trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

- "¡¿Y qué¿y yo?!!.. yo también te necesito" – no se resignaba – "tengo todo, tengo mi vestido, tengo las entradas, tengo tu esmoquin".

- "¡¿Y a ti te importan más dos entradas para ir al teatro que lo que yo te estoy diciendo?!" – no podía creer la actitud de su novia – "¿no entiendes que murió mi papá, murió mi mamá?.. yo soy el responsable, soy el mayor. Si no me hago cargo yo de mis hermanos ¿quién se va hacer cargo?".

Viendo la frustración de Eriol, luego de unos momentos de silencio, la muchacha cedió – "Tienes razón... perdóname" – se acercó arrepentida – "yo me voy a ir contigo a Tomoeda" - abrazó al muchacho.

El inglés la recibió comprensivo con un beso en la cabeza.- "Está bien.." – se quedaron así unos segundos. Lo que él más necesitaba en esos momentos, era contención.

A pesar de que la situación era muy mala, él no podía dejar de sonreír. Bueno, quizá eso se debía a que no era Yukito el que pasaba por el mal momento.

Después de que los bomberos llegaron a la mansión y la institutriz y el chef lograron salir del despacho, la muchacha se encargó de sentar a todos sus primos en la sala para que un sermón lleno de regaños, correcciones y preguntas retóricas, no se hiciera esperar. Yukito sonreía por el semblante que sostenían los chicos, se notaba que esta no era la primera vez que una travesura como esa se había llevado a cabo. Entonces, el chef lo supo, trabajar en esta casa iba a ser muy interesante.

- "¡Y ahora, vayan por sus cosas que dentro de poco nos vamos para el campo!" – dijo ella tajante – "voy a llamar a Eriol y espero que cuando termine estén listos para partir en cualquier momento" – se dirigió a Yukito – "espero que pueda disculparnos por este pequeño incidente, joven Tsukishiro".

- "Oh, no se preocupe, señorita Akizuki" – replicó sin dejar de sonreír – "yo entiendo que todo esto fue sólo una pequeña travesura".

Ella suspiró – "Gracias por su comprensión. En cuanto mi primo esté de regreso, lo llamaremos" – sonrió.

Nakuru se despidió, y antes de retirarse, Yukito recibió unas disculpas del mayor de los chicos.

- "Espero que puedas disculpar a mis hermanos, lo cierto es que lo que hicieron fue porque ninguno de nosotros desea ir al campo" – Hyde replicó.

- "No hay problema, entiendo" – dijo sincero el cocinero – "ciertamente, y a pesar del incidente, creo que tu familia me contratará".

- "Me alegro por ti" – suspiró el muchacho.

- "Sí, al menos podré celebrar eso con mis amigos".

- "¿Una fiesta?" – el niñito rubio, que estaba atento a la conversación de los dos hombres, preguntó emocionado – "¿escuchaste, Hyde?, una fiesta.. nosotros no tenemos una de esas hace mucho tiempo".

- "Y no esperes una muy pronto, enano" – intervino Keith – "cuando Eriol vuelva, prohibirá la diversión".

- "¡No es justo!" – May saltó del sofá – "deberíamos al menos tener una noche de libertad antes de que Eriol vuelva".

No pudiendo resistir el desalentado semblante de sus tres hermanos, y sin soportar su propia pesadumbre, Hyde se decidió.

- "¿Saben qué?.. tienen razón, merecemos al menos una noche de diversión" – proclamó – "y vamos a tener nuestra fiesta".

Los azules ojos de May se iluminaron – "¿De verdad?.. ¿la haremos?".

- "Sí, y lo primero que vamos a hacer es conseguir una banda en vivo" – el mayor declaró.

- "¿Pero dónde vamos a encontrar una banda disponible en tan poco tiempo?" – el sensato rubio adolescente dudó.

- "Bueno, si realmente piensan hacer esta fiesta, yo puedo conseguirles la música en vivo" – Yukito intervino – "de hecho, mis amigos forman una banda".

- "¡Bien!.. está arreglado entonces" – May saltó emocionada – "yo conseguiré una máquina de nieve".

- "Y yo me encargaré de los invitados... bueno, cuando idee el plan para conseguir que no nos vayamos para el campo" – Hyde empezó a maquinar.

- "Si ya lo tienen decidido, yo me retiro... iré a darle la noticia a mis amigos" – el chef se despidió de los cuatro hermanos con una sonrisa y abandonó la mansión.

Al instante, Hyde se tomó unos minutos para formar el tan ansiado plan de escape, pero el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la atención del muchacho. Como el aparato de comunicación estaba a su lado, precaución que había tomado para cuado su plan estuviere listo no hubiera retraso en llamar a los invitados, el muchacho contestó casi inmediatamente.

- "¿Hola?... ¡Yue!" – el chico se animó y sus hermanos saltaron con la sola mención del nombre.

- "¿Cómo estás, Hyde?.. ¿qué tal los chicos?." – a pesar de su expresión sin mucha emoción, el muchacho realmente estaba contento de hablar con su familia – "Pensé que a esta hora ya estarían en el campo ¿qué pasó?".

- "Bien, es medio complicado.. después te cuento" – replicó – "¿y a ti como te fue?".

- "Más o menos".

- "¿Perdiste con el alemán?" – sonó sorprendido.

- "No. La verdad es que gané por mucha ventaja" – su voz no contenía ni una pizca de arrogancia – "pero sin ustedes no es lo mismo".

- "Nosotros también te extrañamos... hoy vamos a tener una reunión y es una lástima que no estés aquí, podríamos haber celebrado tu triunfo".

- "Por mí no hay problema... hagan su reunión".

- "Aunque en este momento tenemos un inconveniente" – confesó – "y es que aún tengo que terminar de librarnos del viaje al campo y no sé si me quede tiempo para llamar a los invitados".

- "No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo ayudar a llenarte la casa de invitados".

- "¿Desde Alemania?" – dijo incrédulo.

- "Sí, desde Alemania... tu hermano te va a solucionar el problema desde Alemania".

Yue aprovechó el momento de intercambiar saludos con sus otros hermanos, y luego se encargó de auxiliar el plan de Hyde.

Lo cierto es que el muchacho no era la clase de persona que tiene muchos amigos. Era popular, sí, pero los que podrían considerarse amigos suyos eran muy pocos. A pesar de eso, no fue difícil para él cumplir su promesa; hizo un par de llamadas, comentó sobre el motivo de la fiesta en su casa y la voz se corrió más rápido que la pólvora. Siendo conciente de uno de los motivos por los cuales era tan popular, se encargo de aclarar que aunque él no iba a estar en la fiesta, su hermano mellizo sí lo estaría...

Por otro lado, Hyde se encargó de llevar a cabo uno de sus más calculadores planes contra su prima.

Había hecho que sus hermanos se comportaran como angelitos y actuaran como si estuvieran dispuestos a partir al campo por voluntad propia. Sabiendo que el incidente del encierro en el despacho había retrasado la actividad de la plastificación, sugirió a una atareada Nakuru, que lidiaba con el atraso, que dejara que el chofer los llevara al campo sin ella. La institutriz no tuvo reparos en aceptar, con la idea de que en poco tiempo se reuniría con ellos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Hyde, apoyado en sus conocimientos sobre autos, provocó una muy leve avería que hizo que la gasolina se escapara poco a poco del auto. Por supuesto que a la mitad del camino, el vehículo quedó sin movimiento y la oportunidad de librarse del campo se hizo realidad. Luego de que el chofer se parqueara a un lado de la carretera, los cuatro hermanos salieron del automóvil sin dispersarse mucho del mismo, a excepción de May, que parecía alejarse disimuladamente hasta quedar oculta detrás de un árbol cercano.

Hyde se acercó hasta el chofer al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono móvil, de modo que éste escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir. En unos segundos exponía la situación; en la que sus hermanos y él mismo se encontraban, a otra persona del otro lado de la línea, la cual, parecía ser a todas luces Nakuru. Después de unos cuantos alegatos, el muchacho se dirigió al chofer para decirle que su prima ordenaba el regreso en taxi de sus hermanos a casa, mientras él llevaba el automóvil al taller para tomarse después el resto del día libre. Como era predecible, el empleado no confiaba en la información del muchacho sin escucharla él mismo... y Hyde, no tuvo reparos en pasarle el teléfono al hombre. Al instante, el chofer escuchó la voz de la institutriz del otro lado diciendo: - "No hay problema, Ataru, haga lo que le digo y mande a mis primos de regreso a casa".

Ataru asintió a la orden, contento de tener libre el resto del día.

De regreso en el taxi, los cuatro muchachos celebraban la escapada y felicitaban a May por su mejor imitación de voz hecha jamás, capaz de convencer al chofer de que Nakuru era sin duda la que hablaba. Llegando a la mansión, se encontraron a la institutriz saliendo de la misma, y, ocultándose de ella, dejaron que se marchara para el campo.

Lo que quedaba antes de que cayera la noche, les permitió a los muchachos preparar la casa para la fiesta, la máquina de nieve fue colocada en la sala, la bebida y los bocadillos listos en la cocina para cuando llegaran los invitados, y la advertencia a los chiquitos de que podrían quedarse en la fiesta sólo un par de horas pues no tenían permiso para trasnochar, fue hecha. Los dos rubios no lo tomaron muy bien, pero no protestaron demasiado.

A la hora, justo antes de que llegaran los invitados, la banda prometida por Yukito se hizo presente junto a él, en la mansión. Las presentaciones fueron rápidas y la camaradería surgió de inmediato entre los miembros del grupo y los dueños de la casa. Luego de instalados los instrumentos, los invitados empezaron a llegar, y la fiesta dio inicio.

El carisma de Tomoyo, Sakura y Rika, causó la euforia de los que bailaban y se divertían con las canciones de la banda, vale la pena mencionar que el atractivo masculino del grupo también cautivaba a la audiencia femenina, esa misma audiencia que acaparaba al hermano mellizo de Yue. Después de un par de horas, Kero y Keith fueron obligados a irse a la cama, pero el pequeño Kero logró escabullirse en la fiesta para quedarse un poco más.

Justo antes de subir al escenario, luego de un receso, la líder de la banda, topó con un pequeño niño escabulléndose en una esquina.

- "¿Y tú?.." – sonrió con dulzura – "¿qué haces ahí?".

- "Por favor, no me delates, mis hermanos no me dejan estar en la fiesta" – rogó el niño al verse descubierto – "dicen que soy muy pequeño para quedarme tan tarde".

- "Bueno..." – Tomoyo se agachó para quedar a su altura – "un poco pequeño eres...".

El niño agachó la cabeza ocultando sus ojitos azules – "Pero por favor, no me delates".

- "¿Yo?" – le acarició la cabeza – "si yo no te he visto".

- "¡Eres muy buena!" – exclamó contento.

Ella le sonrió una vez más antes de que la voz de Sakura llamara su atención y le anunciara que ya era hora de volver a cantar. Tomoyo hizo una seña de despedida al rubio y se dirigió de nuevo al escenario.

Cuando todos estaban ya en sus posiciones, la música volvió a llenar el lugar. La gente se animó y ya alzaba las manos... y la voz de Tomoyo surcó el aire...

**_It's all right daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien!,_**

_**kiseki datte okoseru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . los milagros pueden suceder**_

_**Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge. . . . . . . . . ¡Aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos, extiende tus alas!**_

_**kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . estoy segura que algo, algo, está allá fuera en alguna parte **_

_**deaeru hi o matteru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . esperando por nosotros para encontrarlo**_

**_DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga. . . . . . . Do! Do! Do! Soñando! Soñando! y entonces_**

_**hiraku yo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . la puerta se abrirá...**_

La música, las palmas, las luces... todo hacia que las personas sólo se enfocaran en divertirse, y nada, ni siquiera el apagado sonido de un teléfono sonando, les robó el momento.

Del otro lado de la línea, un hombre que iba camino a su hogar, empezó a preocuparse.

- "No puede ser.. nadie me contesta en casa" – el apuesto joven se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- "Debe haber problemas con la línea... lo que debería preocuparte ahora es la actitud que Nakuru va a tomar después del incidente del despacho" – le recordó su novia – "¿que tal si quiere irse?".

- "Sí, eso es lo que más temo" – suspiró desganado – "quizá pueda contentarla un poco" – replicó, luego de notar más adelante una florería– "chofer, por favor, estaciónese aquí" – el muchacho señaló el lugar – "ya sé que puedo llevarle para reparar un poco la situación" – sonrió.

_**IZA tonaru to nani mo ienai. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cuando tengo problemas, no digo una palabra**_

_**shaberitai no ni koe mo kiki takute. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . aún cuando quiero hablar contigo y escuchar tu voz**_

_**kokoro ga ne awateteru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . mi corazón está confundido**_

_**aoi sora ni hikouki kumo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . rastros de vapor en el cielo azul**_

_**tsunaida te ni waite kuru POWER. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . poder brotando hasta mi mano, por la tuya**_

_**doko datte yuke sou da yo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . siento que puedo ir a dondequiera**_

_**kaze ni notte. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . montando el viento...**_

Las cantantes se movían al compás de la música. Sus atuendos idénticos –en cuanto a forma pero de diferente color cada cual-, resaltaban más ante la sincronización. Los invitados saltaban y bailaban con la compañía de globos cayendo, luces parpadeando y espuma rodeándolos.

Kero, escondido y disfrutando del ambiente, pensó que la espuma producida por la máquina de nieve era fantástica y que crearía un mejor ambiente si aumentara su producción... y así, sin que nadie lo notara, el pequeño rubio aumento en extremo la velocidad del aparato.

**_It's all right daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien!,_**

_**kiseki datte okoseru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . los milagros pueden suceder**_

_**Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge. . . . . . . . . . ¡Aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos, extiende tus alas!**_

_**kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . estoy segura que algo, algo, está allá fuera en alguna parte **_

_**deaeru hi o matteru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . esperando por nosotros para encontrarlo**_

**_DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga. . . . . . . Do! Do! Do! Soñando! Soñando! y entonces_**

_**hiraku yo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . la puerta se abrirá...**_

La banda seguía concentrada en el entretenimiento, disfrutando el momento y apoyados por un visible Yukito en primera fila batiendo palmas.

Los demás jóvenes saltaban, gritaban y bailaban, mientras la espuma que los cubría empezaba a llenar cada vez más el lugar... pero ellos parecían no notarlo.

_**Nandemo nai koishi de sae. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¿No es maravillosamente extraño, **_

**_fushigi da yo ne. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . cómo incluso los guijarros insignificantes_**

**_houseki ni kawaru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pueden convertirse en gemas?_**

_**isshoni ne miteru dake de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . cuando estamos juntos, tan sólo mirando**_

_**minna hikaru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . hace que todo brille**_

En medio de la algarabía, la espuma alcanzó una altura hasta la cintura, pero los invitados seguían en lo suyo... algunos incluso formaban el típico trencito, recorriendo entre saltos el lugar.

Kero, sin embargo, era el único que sí sufría los estragos de la máquina de nieve. Debido a su corta estatura, el nene trataba de arrimarse a cualquier cosa cercana antes de que la espuma lo ahogara.

**_Top secret daisuki na DAISUKI na daisuki na. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . El número de momentos "súper secretos" que amo, amo, amo,_**

_**shunkan ga fuete yuku. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . siguen creciendo y creciendo**_

_**tottemo chiisana CHIISANA chiisana tane ni ante. . . . . . . . . . . . convirtiéndose en muy pequeñas, pequeñas, pequeñas, semillas.**_

_**kitto kokoro no doko ka de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sé que en algún lugar en mi corazón **_

_**ookina hana ga saki hajimeteru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . están empezando a brotar en grandes flores**_

**_DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite sekai ha. . . . . . . . Do! Do! Do! Soñando! Soñando! y entonces el mundo_**

_**hiraku. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . se abrirá**_

Como si hubiera sido alcanzada por una momento de lucidez, May notó como la espuma ya le llegaba hasta los hombros y se apresuró a llegar junto a la máquina de nieve para apagarla... pero ésta se resistió, imposibilitando a la muchacha de impedir el ascenso de jabón...

**_daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien!,_**

_**kiseki datte okoseru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . los milagros pueden suceder**_

**_Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge. . . . . . . . . ¡Aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos, extiende tus alas!_**

**_kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . estoy segura que algo, algo, está allá fuera en alguna parte _**

**_deaeru hi o matteru. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . esperando por nosotros para encontrarlo_**

**_DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga. . . . . . . Do! Do! Do! Soñando! Soñando! y entonces_**

**_hiraku yo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . la puerta se abrirá..._**

En medio del caos espumoso, la gente ovacionó la interpretación de la banda. Tomoyo notó preocupada como la espuma alcanzaba a cubrirlos un poco a pesar de la protección de la pequeña tarima.

- "Chicos, si esto continúa me parece que se van a dañar los equipos" – Yukito se acercó hasta sus amigos, también preocupado por la situación.

- "Miren, May está tratando de apagar la máquina" – señaló Rika a la muchacha que lo intentaba sin éxito.

- "No puede..." – Touya se dio cuenta – "lo mejor será que tomen lo que puedan, tengan cuidado donde pisan y salgamos de aquí... mañana mandamos a traer el resto del equipo".

Los muchachos asintieron al tiempo que tomaban los micrófonos, teclado y lo más liviano de la batería, empezando su recorrido hacía la salida.

Los invitados también comenzaron a hacer su retirada, y a pesar de que la espuma a algunos los cubría hasta el cuello, las risas no dejaron de presentarse ante la peculiar situación.

Entre la masa de personas, Kero halló imposible sostenerse de algo, el amotinamiento consiguió empujarlo y hacerlo invisible entre la espuma que lo cubría por completo. A pesar de su desventaja, y a que no conseguía conservarse de pie, el niño hacía lo posible por moverse y mantenerse visible para que alguien lo notara, pero cada vez había menos personas, y con sus hermanos pensando que él estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo en su cama... estaba perdido.

Tomoyo esperaba en la salida a sus amigos y preguntaba por su estado a cada uno con un poco de inquietud, cuando notó que todos habían salido de la mansión pareció más aliviada, y se dispuso a marcharse con ellos. Alcanzó a dar un par de pasos hasta que un recuerdo la detuvo en seco.

- "¡El niño!!" – exclamó horrorizada.

- "¿Qué niño?" – Ken la interrogó.

- "El niño, el nene, un pequeño.. ¿no lo vieron?".

Mientras todos se preguntaba a cual nene se refería, la muchacha regresó corriendo a la sala en busca del niño rubio.

- "¡¿Pequeño.. pequeño ¿donde estás?..!" – lo llamaba, al tiempo que buscaba frenéticamente cada rincón y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

La joven siguió llamando a Kero sin resultado, y es que a pesar de que la altura de la espuma había disminuido debido a que la puerta principal estaba abierta y gran parte de la misma empezaba a salir por ahí, todavía había demasiada espuma que le dificultaba el trabajo.

Una corriente de alivio la golpeó cuando divisó al pequeño en una esquina, tratando de no ahogarse en el jabón. Ella se acercó sin demora y lo cargó hasta llevarlo lejos del lugar, junto a sus hermanos.

May y Hyde se sorprendieron al notar a su hermano menor cubierto de espuma y tosiendo a la misma. Se acercaron preocupados.

La banda de Tomoyo suspiró en señal de alivio al ver que no pasó nada que luego se hubiera podido lamentar. Y con la situación de nuevo bajo control, retomaron su retirada. La cantante notó entonces que le hacía falta una zapatilla. Seguramente en algún momento de su búsqueda desesperada por el pequeño, y entre todas las caídas sufridas, el zapato acabó deslizándose de su pie. Con un grito a sus amigos de que siguieran sin ella y que en un momento los alcanzaba, regresó en búsqueda de su zapatilla. No estaba dispuesta a dejarla y es que aquel par de zapatos eran sus favoritos, las consideraba sus zapatillas de la suerte.

Mientras Tomoyo trataba de encontrar su posesión perdida, el dueño de la casa, cargando un ramo de flores, bajaba de su automóvil y notaba como una cantidad de espuma llegaba hasta el portón de la mansión. Sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, caminó hasta la entrada. Su novia, que iba a su lado, se quedó en el portón cuando sufrió un desliz que casi la lleva al suelo.

El horrorizado trío de hermanos, perplejos por la llegada de Eriol, permaneció en el lugar en el que estaba, el cual era muy conveniente pues no habían sido notados por su hermano mayor.

Eriol llegó hasta la puerta de la casa sólo para toparse con una joven cubierta de espuma de pies a cabeza. Plantado frente a la chica, unos segundos trascurrieron hasta que ella, a causa de un mal apoyo, acabó deslizándose y tomando –por reflejo- las flores que él traía consigo. Inmediatamente, Eriol se agachó y ayudó a la muchacha a ponerse de pie, como su cara estaba prácticamente cubierta, se tomó la libertad de alzar su mano derecha y apartar un poco de espuma de sus ojos...

Azul amatista se topó con azul cielo... y él no pudo evitar preguntar.

- "¿Y tú, quién eres?".

**Notas de la Autora: **Sip, sé lo que están pensando... "¡¿otro fic?!!... ¿qué no tienes ya una cantidad de ellos en producción?.. ¿significa esto que tendré que esperar más tiempo para la actualización constante de los otros?!!"... U.U pues sí... no pude evitarlo y terminé haciendo este. Lo cierto es que esta idea, la trama, los personajes, el desarrollo, todo lleva ya un tiempo de estarse trabajando, pero había decidido no publicarla hasta el año que viene (por cierto que falta poco para eso)... y con esto queda demostrado que casi nunca termino haciendo lo planeado XD

Bueno, ignorando todo lo demás.. ¿qué tal¿les gustó la historia?.. es a todas luces un AU con algunos personajes nuevos.. en el próximo capítulo me encargaré de ponerles una lista con los nombres y edades de todos los aparecidos. Les cuento también, que este fic tendrá mucha música.. estaba pensando en cargar todas las canciones que utilizaré para la historia y luego pasarles el link para el que guste tenerlas... .

Y aprovechando el espacio, hago un llamado a la solidaridad, pues incapaz y derrotada al tratar de encontrar dos canciones románticas japoneses de duetos (hombre-mujer), una balada, y la otra un poco más movida (no mucho, una romántica-algo-movido), me veo obligada a pedirles ayuda a ustedes queridos lectores, quizá alguno conozca de esas canciones que busco.. si pueden recomendarme alguna, siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber en un review o si lo prefieren, escríbanme un correo..

Las canciones utilizadas en este capítulo fueron: **Catch You Catch Me y Tobira wo Akete**las dos de Card Captor Sakura .

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido, esperando que esta historia los haya atrapado..

Nos leemos pronto...

**Saito Ryuzaki .**


	2. Secuestro

**_COMO TÚ Y COMO YO _**

**_"Secuestro"_**

No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Caminaba animada y feliz saltando de tanto en tanto como una niña a pesar de que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, llena de espuma, y sin una zapatilla. De su mente no se alejaba el rostro del muchacho de ojos azules.. había quedado sin habla cuando él le preguntó su identidad, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que balbucear al tiempo que lo contemplaba.. era tan apuesto... parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Luego de unos segundos de vacilación, la muchacha decidió emprender su huida, la urgencia por salir de la mansión casi la lleva a chocar en la entrada del portón con una malhumorada chica que le gritó cuando estuvo apunto de llenarla de espuma. Aún con todo lo que pasó, Tomoyo parecía flotar en una nube, tanto que le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que uno de sus pies caminaba sobre el asfalto sin la protección de un zapato.

- "¡Mi zapatilla!" – exclamó, notando su pie desnudo – "la dejé caer de la impresión" – reflexionó sobre la inconciencia absoluta en la que parecía haber caído cuando se encontró con el dueño de la casa – "iré a buscarla mañana" – volvió a sonreír ante la posibilidad de volver a ver al muchacho.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

- "¡¡¿De quién es esta zapatilla?!!!".

El joven utilizó el objeto para golpear la mesa de la cocina en la que en ocasiones desayunaban, y la que precisamente en ese momento utilizaban sus hermanos para eso mismo.

Aiko se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de su novio, jugaba con su cabello y estaba pendiente de la reprimenda que le daban a los autores del desastre de anoche.

- "Les hice una pregunta.. ¿quiero saber de quién es esta zapatilla?".

Los cuatro pares de ojos azules alrededor de la mesa se observaban entre cabezas gachas, sin contestar a la pregunta.

- "Eriol, por favor, estamos muy cansados" – May trató de disuadir a su hermano.

- "Sí, May tiene razón... estuvimos limpiando toda la noche" – Keith trató de apoyar a la muchacha, pero la fría mirada que le envió Eriol lo detuvo en seco – "¿er.. me... me puedes preguntar de nuevo?" – balbuceó.

- "¡¡¿De quién es esta zapatilla?!!!".

Un nuevo silencio se produjo hasta que un nervioso Hyde tomó la palabra – "Es.. es de.. la cantante" – dijo sin más. Sus hermanos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, pero se esperanzaron ante la brillante idea.

El mayor de los Hiragizawa pareció contrariado - ¿Y de quién son esos equipos de audio que hay en la sala?".

- "De... la cantante" – esta vez todos dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Y de quién es la máquina de nieve?".

- "De la cantante.." – repitieron su acción.

Eriol empezaba a impacientarse más - "¡A claro... y ahora me van a decir también que la idea de hacer la fiesta fue..!".

- "¡De la cantante!" – el cuarteto no lo dudó demasiado.

- "¡Si, por supuesto, porque ustedes son los hermanos inocentes!" – exclamó sarcástico.

- "No, es verdad, se le ocurrió a ella y a nosotros nos pareció una gran idea" – Hyde replicó seguro – "Eriol, yo sé que estuvimos mal, que fuimos unos irresponsables pero es verdad, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver, se le ocurrió a ella".

- "No, no, detente Hyde" – May se acercó con gesto culpable – "no está bien... Eriol, te vamos a decir la verdad.. ¿sabes cual es el problema?... Hyde está enamorado de la cantante".

Sobra decir que la revelación casi hace que el muchacho se estrelle de cara contar el piso.

- "Entonces, hace todo lo que ella quiere" – la adolescente no se detuvo – "sí, como ella es mayor que él lo maneja como un muñequito".

- "No.. no es así.. lo que pasa.." – el chico trató de corregir la calumnia, pero su hermano mayor no se lo permitió.

- "¡Basta!, no me expliques nada.. después tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación" – le aseguró – "te advierto que no quiero que esa cantante vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa" – esta vez se dirigió a los cuatro culpables – "y si la llego a ver aquí.. o si me entero que alguno de ustedes la trae.." – volvió a golpear la mesa con la zapatilla logrando sacar un respingo de los presentes – "nos entendimos ¿no?.. ahora quiero que saquen esos equipos y la bendita máquina de nieves" – salió de la cocina a zancadas, con su novia detrás de él.

Kero jaló la manga de Keith con una carita asustada – "Nunca lo vi tan enojado" – le comentó al niño.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos, cuando Eriol regresó a la cocina –con Aiko corriendo detrás de él-, y, tomando la zapatilla una vez más, la estrelló contra la mesa – "Se me olvidaba preguntar una cosa.. ¿qué pasó con Nakuru?".

- "Por como son tus hermanitos, debe estar enterrada en el jardín o encerrada en el sótano" – rió la muchacha de largo cabello negro.

La respuesta llegó por la entrada de servicio que se hallaba en la cocina.

Una ofuscada y muy molesta Nakuru exclamó directo a los revoltosos – "¡Chicos!.. ¡esto fue demasiado!.. ¡¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto... preocuparme así?!".

La tensión volvió a los cuatro Hiragizawa menores.. si Eriol ya estaba molesto, después de esto, seguro los metería directo a un internado.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Como la librería en la que trabajaba estaba prácticamente vacía, la joven se tomaba la libertad de seguir soñando. Cada vez se acercaba más la hora de su descanso, y tendría la oportunidad de regresar a la mansión por su zapatilla, y con suerte acabaría topándose con aquel moreno de brillantes ojos azules.

Y quién sabe, quizá hasta terminaría agradeciéndole por salvar la vida de su hermanito la noche anterior.

- "¡¿Cómo está mi chica favorita?!" – la animada y jocosa voz de un muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "¡Hola, Ken!" – saludó ella.

- "Veo que no hay mucho movimiento por aquí" – miró a su alrededor – "quizás puedas salir más temprano este día y acompañarnos a Touya a Yukito y a mí, a la mansión Hiragizawa. Así podrás recuperar la zapatilla que perdiste anoche y nosotros recogeremos los equipos que tuvimos que dejar en esa casa".

- "Es una buena idea.. los acompañaré".

- "Y de pasó le daremos ánimos a Yukito para su prueba final antes de convertirse en el nuevo _chef de cuisine _de la familia Hiragizawa" – bromeó el muchacho.

- "Ojalá el hermano mayor no sea muy exigente y terminé contratándolo".

- "Ya veras que Yukito va a conquistarlos con su comida, nadie cocina mejor que él".

Ella asintió al tiempo que observaba su reloj de pulsera y le daba una última ojeada a la solitaria librería – "¿Por qué no pasamos por Touya y Yukito y vamos de una vez a la casa de esos millonarios?" – le sonrió animada.

Ken se encogió de hombros – "¿Por qué no?.. vamos".

La muchacha rió y tomó de la mano a su amigo para salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

- "¿Engañada?" – Eriol le pasó un vaso con jugo a su prima.

- "Sí, engañada. Fui a la casa de campo para encontrarla vacía y pensando lo peor" – replicó – "pensaba que habían sufrido un accidente en el camino, o que los habían secuestrado".

Al notar el triste semblante de la muchacha, Eriol no pudo contenerse - "Esto se terminó, a partir de hoy van a cambiar muchas cosas en esta casa" – declaró enojado, dirigiéndose a los cabizbajos muchachos – "van a saber lo que es la mano dura y la rigidez inglesa".

Aiko asentía ante las palabras de su novio.

Justo en ese instante un animado chofer ingresaba a la cocina.

- "Buen día" – saludó el empleado.

- "¿Buen día?.. " – Eriol miró serio al chofer – "¿se puede saber por qué desapareciste ayer y dejaste a mis hermanos regresar a la mansión?".

Ataru no entendía muy bien que pasaba – "La señorita Nakuru me dio el día libre".

- "¿Qué?.. yo jamás di el día libre a nadie" – replicó la institutriz.

- "Sería mejor que confesaras, Ataru¿tú crees que soy capaz de creer semejante cosa?" – repuso el inglés.

El hombre siguió sin entender – "La señorita Nakuru me llamó por teléfono para darme la orden de que mandara de regreso a sus primos a la mansión" – dijo de lo más casual y sincero.

Eriol entendió casi al instante y volvió su mirada a los chicos que evitaron verlo a la cara enfocando su vista en cualquier otro punto del lugar.

- "A muy bien, muy bien... ya veo que todo estuvo dado vueltas en esta casa".

- "¡Ya se me hizo muy tarde para la clase de Alemán!" – exclamó Hyde, encontrando una rápida huida de la cocina.

- "Y yo tengo clases en club" – lo siguió una apresurada May.

Quedando solos Keith y Kero, Eriol no perdió la oportunidad para anunciar una de sus típicas decisiones en donde aseguraba que se iban a tomar medidas severas para que no se les torciera la educación, medidas definitivas que según él eran importantes para que sus hermanos se formaran de acuerdo a las obligaciones que algún día tendrían que afrontar.

Los dos rubios quedaron mudos y no contradijeron a su hermano mayor. El joven inglés dio por entendido su discurso y le pidió a Nakuru que lo acompañara a su estudio.

Mientras los dos primos discutían el comportamiento de los chicos, Eriol caminaba de un lado al otro mientras Nakuru se lamentaba del fracaso que sentía por no poder contener a los muchachos como era debido.

- "No lo sé, Eriol, no entiendo porque tus hermanos están tan rebeldes" – repuso triste – "siento que he fallado en la educación".

- "Por favor, no digas eso" – se acercó hasta ella para tomar sus manos – "tú has hecho todo bien, es sólo que ellos están en una edad difícil, pero pasará... no desistas, por favor, mis hermanos te necesitan".

El pequeño Kero, que no pudo evitar seguir a los dos adultos, tenía asomada su cabecita entre la puerta medio abierta del estudio y escuchaba la conversación de ambos.

- "Ellos necesitan un internado" – la institutriz dijo lo más lógica, y el niño escondido respingó desde su lugar.

- "Sí.." – suspiró él con pesar – "es justamente lo que estoy pensando".

Kero tembló ante las palabras de su hermano e inmediatamente huyó hasta refugiarse en su habitación.

- "¿Estás pensando en ponerlos en un internado?" – se asustó la chica, que sólo había hecho el comentario por pura inercia lógica, sin el deseo del mismo.

Eriol se rió ante su confusión – "No.. ¿cómo voy a estar pensando en encerrar a mis hermanos?.. el comentario del internado me hace reflexionar sobre conseguir a una niñera para que te ayude. Contratar a alguien que se convierta en un apoyo para ti".

Unos leves golpes a la puerta, no dejaron que los primos discutieran sobre la nueva posibilidad que acababa de surgir.

- "Disculpe, señor Hiragizawa" – la mujer del personal de servicio se inclinó con respeto – "el nuevo cocinero está aquí.. dice que la señorita Akizuki lo citó para esta hora".

- "¡Por supuesto!.. con todo lo que pasó olvidé decirte que el nuevo chef vendría hoy para que tú le dieras el visto bueno definitivo" – se puso en pie – "dile que nos espere en la cocina, que en un momento estamos con él" – se dirigió a la doncella, que se retiró al tiempo que asintió.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Eriol se viera estrechando la mano de Yukito. El joven Tsukishiro se mostró accesible y contento de poder demostrar sus habilidades para conseguir la aprobación del dueño de la casa. Nakuru se encargó de dar su muy personal opinión sobre la entrevista que le había hecho al muchacho, no obviando ningún detalle, ni siquiera comentar lo comprensivo que se mostró Yukito con el incidente del encierro en el despacho, lo que complació mucho a Eriol.

Minutos después, Tomoyo, Touya y Ken ingresaron por la puerta de servicio cargando algunos utensilios de cocina.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se perdieron ante la visión de Eriol, tan apuesto como lo recordaba. Esta vez tuvo una oportunidad de observarlo con más cuidado, reparó en su postura elegante y segura, en la sutil e impecable vestimenta, en los brillantes ojos azules contrastados con su perfecto y negrísimo cabello negro... como una chica soñadora no pudo evitar calificarlo: Perfecto.

Pero él ni siquiera reparó en ella, y es que estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole preguntas a Yukito. No fue hasta que Ken se dirigió a él, que pudo notar que había más presentes en la cocina.

- "Disculpe¿se encuentra Hyde?" – le preguntó.

El ojiazul arqueó una ceja – "Hyde no está.. ¿qué necesitaban?".

- "Queríamos llevarnos los equipos que dejamos aquí anoche después de la fiesta".

Sus palabras encendieron como una mecha el temperamento del muchacho.

- "Ah no me digas.. la fiesta de anoche. ¿Tú eres de la bandita esa que trajo a la cantante que organizó todo?".

Ken asintió nervioso al notar la reacción de él.

- "Podrías decirle, por favor, que si llega a aparecer por acá no respondo de mí" – dijo bastante molesto, al tiempo que Tomoyo abrió la boca con incredulidad – "dile que soy capaz de hacerla meter presa, sobre todo por involucrarse con un chico como Hyde".

Los tres integrantes de la banda siguieron estupefactos. Aunque a Touya ya empezaba a desagradarle el tono que el sujeto utilizaba con su amigo y sobre todo por la forma en que se expresaba de Tomoyo.

- "Creo que aquí hay un malentendido" – Ken quiso aclarar.

- "No, no hay ningún malentendido. Yo no voy a decir que mis hermanos son unos santos, pero tú dime ¿qué clase de persona se aprovecha de cuatro huérfanos que se quedan solos?".

Como una reacción tardía, causada por el abandono y la falta de sensibilidad en sus manos, provocadas por la reacción ante lo dicho por Eriol; Tomoyo dejó caer la caja que aún no había alcanzado a colocar sobre la mesa.

El pequeño escándalo hizo que el mayor de los Hiragizawa reparara en la muchacha.

- "¿Y tú, quien eres?".

Tomoyo se halló incapaz de contestar, no sólo por el nerviosismo ante su mirada, sino también por la sorpresa de darse cuenta que no la reconoció como la famosa cantante con la que se topó anoche.

- "Yo... soy.. soy sólo una ayudante" – repuso como pudo mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que dejó caer.

Touya, que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle un buen par de cosas al dueño de la casa, fue contenido por Yukito que le puso una mano en el hombro. El moreno entendió que a su amigo no le convenía que se causara un escándalo cuando todavía estaba pendiente su contratación.

- "Como último favor te voy a pedir que no vuelvan a buscar a mis hermanos y que saquen los equipos que todavía tenemos en la sala".

Eriol dio por terminada la discusión y se llevó a Yukito y a Nakuru fuera de la cocina y de regreso al despacho, de esa forma hablaría con más calma con el cocinero.

- "Que sujeto más prepotente" – Touya gruñó sin reservas cuando se quedaron solos.

- "¿Escucharon todo lo que nos dijo?.. este tipo piensa que tú estás involucrada con uno de sus hermanos, Tomoyo" – Ken replicó incrédulo.

- "Sí.. no puedo creerlo" – negó con un suspiro – "lo único bueno fue que no me reconoció" – replicó, recordando que como tenía prácticamente la cara llena de espuma cuando lo conoció, era difícil que lograra identificarla – "yo igual soy una tonta... yo que soñé que él me iba agradecer lo que hice por el hermanito".

- "Una pesadilla soñaste" – escupió Touya.

- "Sí.. supongo que tienes razón." – la de largo cabello volvió a suspirar – "Vamos, chicos, es mejor que saquemos los equipos de una vez y no volvamos a esta casa" – repuso con tristeza.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Kero miraba por las ventanas de su habitación con una expresión triste en el rostro. Aún no podía creer lo que su hermano había dicho... un internado. Iba ha encerrarlos a todos en un internado.

Lo cierto es que nunca creyó que Eriol fuera capaz de ello. Es verdad que él es demasiado travieso para el gusto de su hermano mayor, pero tan sólo es un niño. Aunque supuso que debió haber visto venir semejante acción de parte del inglés, después de todo sólo había que ver esa travesura desastrosa en que resultó la fiesta.

Desde su habitación, el rubio observaba como algunos de los integrantes de la banda de anoche cargaban sus equipos en una pequeña camioneta parqueada frente al portón de la entrada. Sintió algo de envidia hacía ellos al ver como se apresuraban a cargar sus aparatos para irse de la mansión enseguida, al menos ellos eran libres para hacerlo.

Ese último pensamiento fue suficiente para que el pequeño Kero rompiera en una acción desesperada, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo encerraran y para eso la única opción era huir. Sin pensarlo demasiado, bajó corriendo hasta donde la banda casi estaba lista para partir, en un momento de distracción por parte de los chicos, Kero encontró su oportunidad para escabullirse en el auto, justo en la parte donde estaban colocados los equipos y se escondió ayudado por una manta y unas bolsas en un rincón.

Touya terminó de colocar las últimas cosas y esperó que sus amigos ingresaran a la camioneta para partir.

En instantes, los jóvenes partieron sin darse cuenta que llevaban a un polizón escondido en la parte de atrás.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sin ninguna preocupación y sintiendo que al fin respiraba un poco de calma, Eriol se encontraba descansando en la sala junto a su novia. Lo cierto es que los dos esperaban a que Yukito terminara de preparar una pequeña merienda que la misma Aiko había pedido como prueba final de aprobación para contratarlo.

Mientras Aiko trataba de convencer a su novio para que salieran por la noche, el timbre de la mansión anunció una visita que llenó de alegría al joven inglés. Cuando la doncella dejó pasar al recién llegado, Eriol no contuvo sus exclamaciones al divisar a su mejor amigo ingresar a la sala.

- "¡No lo puedo creer.. Shaoran!" – fue al encuentro del muchacho.

- "¡Eriol!!" – la alegría del castaño no fue menor – "¡inglés, volviste.. te extrañé, amigo!".

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron con fuerza y entre carcajadas. Cuando se separaron, Shaoran se ocupó de saludar a la fémina que no parecía estar muy cómoda con la espontaneidad de los amigos.

- "Aiko.. que linda estás¿cómo te va?" – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- "Hola, Shaoran.. ¿cómo estás?" – ella sonrió con el gesto de clase que se le enseñó desde niña.

- "Muy bien.. ¿y ustedes?" – se volvió a Eriol.

- "Mal, muy mal.." – a pesar de la realidad no dejó de sonreír, le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amigo y lo guió hasta que se sentara en uno de los sillones junto a él – "la última travesura de mis hermanos desanimaron mucho a Nakuru y he pensado en contratar a una persona para que la ayude, aunque no sé como conseguir a alguien tan pronto".

- "Pero quédate tranquilo, ya mismo me pongo en campaña para conseguir otra institutriz... por favor, déjamelo a mí" – replicó, al tiempo que sacaba su agenda electrónica en búsqueda de algunos números – "no va a ser fácil, te lo aseguro, porque cuidar a tus hermanos es más difícil que domar un par de cocodrilos, pero vamos a encontrar a alguien".

- "Te voy a necesitar más que nunca, Shaoran, que bueno que ya estás aquí" – volvió a palmearle la espalda con agradecimiento.

- "Pero obvio, inglés¿qué no soy yo tu abogado?.. ¿tú mano derecha?" – inquirió sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Minutos después, un segundo tono de timbre, trajo a la segunda visita del día que sacó más sonrisas... sólo que está vez de la novia de Eriol.

- "¡Mamá!" – se apresuró a abrazar a la recién llegada.

- "¡Querida.. mi chiquita!" – la elegante mujer besó y correspondió al abrazo de su hija.

- "Pero mira quién llegó.." – le susurró el castaño a su mejor amigo – "tu madrina y futura suegra... y tu cuñadita" – señaló a la hermosa pelirroja que cargaba varios paquetes de regalos y que se encontraba detrás de su madre.

- "¿Qué dice el ahijado más guapo del mundo?".

- "Madrina¿cómo estás?" – sus modales salieron con naturalidad.

- "Muy bien.." – sonrió, para después cambiar su expresión a una mucho más abatida – "bueno, en realidad estoy sobrellevando mi viudez".

Él asintió comprensivo – "¿Y tú, Kaho, cómo estás?".

La mencionada replicó con una mezcla de tristeza y serenidad: - "Tratando de acostumbrarme, lo de papá aún es tan reciente".

- "Basta, querida, trata de controlarte" – pidió la mujer con un gesto hastiado – "¿y dónde están los pequeños de la familia?. Hemos traído unos presentes para ellos" – cambió inmediatamente a su humor inicial.

- "Todos están ocupados con sus tareas, menos Kero que está durmiendo".

- "El pequeño Kero, el angelito de la familia" – rió ella, tomando asiento en el fino mueble con la intención de empezar una conversación más animada.

La madre de Aiko reflejaba al tipo de mujer adinerada, aquella preocupada de su apariencia impecable y que sólo vivía para desenvolverse en el circulo social que le tocó vivir. Lo cierto es que a pesar de ser ya una mujer adentrada en sus cuarenta, Arisa Daidouji era una recién viuda muy atractiva.

Después de hacer las acostumbradas preguntas que tenían relación con sus hermanos, la madrina de Eriol se dedicó a contar que estaba resolviendo asuntos que tenían que ver con el testamento de su difunto marido, y que cuando todo se resolviera, lo primero que haría sería comprar una gran casa, con un amplio patio para fiestas y en una exclusiva zona. Por supuesto que mientras relataba sus planes, sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse la orilla de los ojos y confesar que la compra de una nueva casa era una forma de poder olvidarse de su pobre marido, pues todo en la residencia anterior le recordaba a él.

Y mientras las visitas se agasajaban con los bocadillos que finalmente Yukito concluyó y que hizo llegar a la sala, ningún ocupante de la mansión Hiragizawa se percataba de que uno de sus miembros estaba desaparecido.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Kero pensó que sería descubierto cuando la camioneta se parqueó frente a lo que parecía una pequeña pensión y los tres jóvenes bajaron del automóvil.

Afortunadamente, el recibimiento de una niña, que venía en compañía de una sonriente y hermosa mujer, distrajo la atención de los cantantes que ya habían abierto la parte trasera del vehículo para que la de ojos azules bajara las bolsas que estaban junto a los equipos.

- "¡Reiko!" – Tomoyo saludó a la pequeña que se tiró en sus brazos – "¿cómo te has portado?".

- "Bien.. he sido muy buena niña" – confesó.

- "Eso esperaba" – le acarició la cabeza y luego se volvió a la acompañante de ella – "muchas gracias por cuidarla, tía Nadeshiko".

- "Reiko es una niña encantadora, fue un placer sustituirte el día de hoy" – le sonrió sincera, al mismo tiempo que Touya y Ken se acercaban a saludarla – "y díganme, muchachos ¿lograron recoger sus equipos?" – ella preguntó la resolución de la razón por la cual Tomoyo le había pedido que cuidara de la pequeña por un par de horas.

- "Sí.." – respondió Touya un poco irritado – "aunque la experiencia no fue nada grata, mamá" – confesó.

- "¿De verdad?" – dudó ante el asentimiento de los tres.

El polizón rubio aprovechó el momento para salir con todo cuidado de la camioneta y esconderse detrás de un frondoso árbol cercano.

- "¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más, tía?, de esa forma te cuento un poco de lo que pasó".

- "Por supuesto, querida" – se volvió a su hijo – "¿podrías ir a la cafetería, Touya?, tu padre está por abrir y él y tu hermana apreciarían la ayuda. Yo iré un poco más tarde".

El joven asintió a la petición y Ken optó por acompañarlo. Mientras Tomoyo recibía la ayuda de Reiko y de su tía con las bolsas en el auto, Kero corrió hasta la puerta de la pensión que estaba abierta e ingresó para encontrar un escondite lo más pronto posible. El niño rubio halló un lugar seguro en uno de los cuartos del lugar que casualmente también tenía la puerta abierta y en el que poco después ingresaron Reiko, Tomoyo y su tía.

El menor de los Hiragizawa se escondió bajo la cama y escuchó la conversación que sostuvieron las mujeres con una sonrisa divertida.

Tomoyo contó sobre el encuentro en la espuma con Eriol y lo soñado que le pareció con las flores que sostenía en la mano, antes de que se las arrebatara cuando ella resbaló. Reconoció con sinceridad que a pesar de que todo le parecía un cliché, se había deslumbrado con el apuesto joven a primera vista. La chispa que se encendió en ella desde que lo vio era algo innegable y todavía latente.

También se encargó de relatar el último incidente que, a pesar de haber sido desagradable, no le había pinchado el globo soñador.

- "Y aunque podría terminar metiéndome presa si se entera que soy la cantante, no puedo evitar pensar que es el hombre de mis sueños" – su voz inocente y llena de emoción, le sacó una sonrisa a Nadeshiko – "que es el padre de mis hijos, el abuelo de mis nietos... es el hombre que soñé, tía".

- "No puedo creer lo entusiasmada que estás..".

- "Y es que no puedo evitarlo" – reconoció sin dejar de sonreír.

- "¿Cuál me dijiste que era su apellido?".

- "Hiragizawa..".

- "Me parece que lo leí en una de las revistas que acabo de comprar para llevarlas a la cafetería" – miró entre sus cosas hasta dar con el objeto – "¿es él?" – buscó entre las páginas de sociales al apuesto muchacho de ojos azules.

- "¡Sí.. es él!!" – casi le arrebató la revista – "¡es él¡¿no es lindo?!".

- "Seguro que sí" – asintió divertida ante la actitud de ella – "voy a prestarte la revista para que la leas".

- "¡Gracias!".

Reiko, que veía la foto del susodicho por encima del hombro de la morena, llamó su atención con una petición por la que ya no podía esperar más.

- "Tomoyo¿recuerdas que hoy me prometiste un helado¿podemos ir a comerlo ahora?".

Ella se lo pensó unos segundos – "Claro, por qué no... iremos a la heladería que esta frente a tu cafetería, tía. Y de esa forma te acompañaremos hasta allá" – le dijo – "¿te parece?".

Nadeshiko amplió su sonrisa como respuesta, y la niña corrió en busca de su chaqueta y la de Tomoyo.

Cuando el cuarto volvió a quedar nuevamente vació, el pequeño Kero salió de su escondite y encontró la revista con la foto de su hermano sobre la cama. El niño sonrió divertido.

- "Así que el hombre de sus sueños es Eriol.." – una idea le surgió enseguida – "ella me salvó la vida, ahora yo voy a ayudarla un poco".

Se acercó hasta una mesa donde había un revoltijo de páginas de colores, tijeras, pegamento y una caja de plumones; cosas que seguramente pertenecían a la niña que vivía con la cantante. Empezando con su plan, utilizó la tijera en la revista, recortó palabras y números para pegarlos en una página de color con el mensaje inaudito que comunicaba su propio secuestro, en el que por su liberación se pedía una suma exorbitante de dinero. Como Kero no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, la cantidad de ceros que había agregado al lado del primer número que recortó, no le parecía la gran cosa.

Asegurándose de regresar al cuarto antes que las dueñas del mismo, el niño se apresuró en ir a dejar a su casa el infame mensaje. Como las calles eran familiares para él y con la suerte de que no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa, Kero se halló deslizando en poco tiempo la nota debajo de la puerta de su mansión, regresando de inmediato a la pensión para volver a refugiarse en la morada de Tomoyo.

Desafortunadamente, en esta ocasión el rubio no corrió con la misma suerte y fue captado por uno de los vecinos de la cantante cuando éste volvía de dejar la nota del rescate. La curiosa mujer mayor con la nariz pegada a la ventada, encontró extraño que estando las dueñas fuera de casa, alguien ingresara a ella con una actitud tan sospechosa.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Después de la partida de la madre y la hermana de Aiko, muy poco fue el tiempo que trascurrió antes de que una de las mucamas encontrara la nota y se la llevará corriendo a su patrón.

Eriol no pudo evitar desesperarse al leer el comunicado, y Shaoran trató de tranquilizarlo a pesar de su propia horrorización.

- "No puede ser..." – Eriol se pasaba la mano por el cabello sintiendo náuseas.

- "Tranquilízate, amigo.." – Shaoran se acercó a sostener al muchacho que se apoyaba en la pared mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

- "¿Pero qué pasa?" – Aiko se alteró al notar la reacción de su novio por leer una paginita de color.

- "Secuestraron a Kero.." – alcanzó a susurrar el inglés.

La bella joven puso los ojos en blanco sin creerse que el pequeño demonio haya sido capaz de provocar otra revuelta.

Keith, que iba pasando justo cuando su hermano confesaba el problema, también entró en pánico.

- "¡¿Qué?.. ¿cómo que lo secuestraron, cuándo?!" – exclamó el rubio adolescente – "pero no puede ser, el enano está durmiendo".

El muchacho corrió escaleras arriba –seguido por Eriol y Shaoran- para comprobar sus palabras. Aiko también subió, sin apresurarse demasiado.

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación y la encontraron impecable, sin señales de que el pequeño haya estado ahí, la angustia aumentó para todos.

- "¿Puede ser que no haya un segundo de paz en esta casa?" – dudó molesta la novia de Eriol cuando entró al cuarto.

Las palabras de la chica encendieron en el rubio un ataque de furia – "¡¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa, que de seguro vas a estar más tranquila?!".

Shaoran trató de calmar al hermano de su amigo – "Tranquilo, Keith" – posó una mano en su hombro.

- "Yo también estoy muy preocupada por tu hermano ¿he?" – le aseguró ella, acariciando su largo cabello negro.

- "Eriol, lo que tienes que hacer es avisar a la policía ya" – el castaño trató de hacerlo reaccionar.

- "Sí, sí.. tienes razón" – asintió rápidamente.

Un brillo se encendió en los ojos de Aiko al ocurrírsele una idea – "Hay que avisarle a la policía y avisarle a los medios" – replicó con tono razonable sin percatarse siquiera que los tres muchachos ya abandonaban la recámara – "sí, de alguna manera lo tenemos que encontrar. Bueno, yo me encargo de los medios, ustedes encárguense del resto ¿sí?" – trató de volver su mirada a los presentes encontrándose con que estaba sola en la habitación. Sin importarle ese hecho, se animó con la idea de llamar a los medios como lo planeó.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Tomoyo dejó a Reiko en la cafetería al cuidado de sus tíos antes de regresar a su pieza en la pensión. Tenía que pasar a recoger un paquete de libros antes de retomar su turno de trabajo en la librería, por eso, cuando encontró de golpe a un niño tratando de esconderse debajo de la cama, no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa.

- "¿Pero quién eres tú?" – le exigió identificación apoyada en la puerta, hasta que el rubio desistiera en su intento por ocultarse y le mostrara su rostro – "eres el pequeño de la mansión..." – susurró un poco más tranquila al reconocerlo. Kero suspiró resignado al verse descubierto y plasmó una carita triste. Eso pareció conmover a la joven – "¿pero que te pasa pequeño?.. yo no voy a hacerte daño" – se acercó hasta él y se puso de rodillas a la altura del niño.

- "Discúlpame por meterme así a tu casa" – pareciera que iba a empezar a sollozar – "lo que pasa es que me escapé de mi casa, porque mi hermano piensa encerrar a mis hermanos y a mí en un internado".

Tomoyo suavizó su mirada ante la confesión del pequeño y lo alentó a ponerse en pie y sentarse en la cama. Kero no tuvo reparos en contarle todo a la chica, desde como se ocultó en la camioneta de sus amigos, hasta lo triste que estaba por la realidad que le tocaría vivir en un internado. El niño comentó que nada de eso pasaría si sus padres estuvieran vivos, lo que conmovió aún más a la joven, que se sintió identificada.

Aún y con eso, Tomoyo trató de aconsejar a Kero diciéndole que hablara con su hermano, que él iba a entenderlo. Trató de convencerlo de que regresara a su casa, le explicó que su familia estaría muy preocupada por su ausencia, pero no hubo modo de hacer cambiar de opinión al niño, él simplemente no estaba dispuesto a regresar para que lo metieran a un internado.

Mientras tanto, y sin darse cuenta la joven de lo que le esperaba, la vecina que había visto a Kero ingresar a su pieza horas antes; miraba en esos momentos en la televisión la noticia de último momento que según los medios había paralizado al país. El secuestro de Kero Hiragizawa era anunciado para que todo Japón se enterara, y la vecina que llegó a conclusiones apresuradas, y que bien podría ser tomada como el retrato de la amargura, refunfuñó diciéndose a sí misma que siempre pensó que Tomoyo no era más que un demonio con cara de ángel. Sin pensarlo demasiado, fue directo a la estación de policía a denunciar a la pobre chica.

Eriol, que se encontraba en la comisaría justo cuando la vecina de Tomoyo se dedicaba a hacer su acto de "buen ciudadano", se volvió ansioso al escuchar la confesión de la mujer sobre el paradero de su hermano. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, acompañó a los policías en su operación de rescate.

Tomoyo, por otro lado, y sin conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, intentaba una vez más convencer a Kero que volvió a negarse.

- "No, ya no me digas que volver con mi familia es lo mejor" – pidió el rubio – "sino voy a tener que escaparme de aquí también".

- "Ya te dije que no te preocupes, basta con que hables con tu hermano para solucionar las cosas, estoy segura que él no es tan malo" – le aseguró ella – "si quieres yo puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa".

- "No, basta. Si insistes en llevarme, voy a decirle a Eriol que tú eres la cantante" – replicó él, que estaba enterado del escándalo que se armó en la cocina cuando ella y sus amigos se aparecieron por la mansión.

Notando la expresión pícara en su cara, Tomoyo lo reprendió con una risita – "¿Perdón?... eres una enano mafioso" – se burló haciéndole cosquillas – "¿qué estás haciendo¿me estás extorsionando?" – las risas del gozoso niño se mezclaron con las de ella – "te voy a matar a cosquillasos..." – continuó con su acción.

De improvisto, y deteniendo en seco la diversión de los muchachos, la puerta de la pieza se abrió con la fuerza de una patada que casi le saca un grito de espanto a Tomoyo. Inmediatamente, tres policías interrumpieron entre gritos y con armas alzadas para detener la acción de todo al que hubieran sorprendido en el lugar. Eriol se apresuró a entrar tras los agentes, gritó el nombre de su hermano y en un rápido movimiento corrió hasta tomar entre sus brazos a Kero que le susurró una suplica –como lo haría un niño que acaba de ser descubierto en otra de sus travesuras- para que no lo regañara.

El joven inglés le susurró que no se preocupara y abrazó al niño con fuerza, aliviado de tenerlo de regreso. No fue hasta que tuvo conciencia de que su hermanito le devolvía el abrazo, aferrando sus bracitos en su cuello y entrelazando sus piernas en su cintura, que dejó que escapara el oxigeno con el más grande alivio que no había podido sentir desde que supo que Kero estaba secuestrado... y sólo entonces volvió su mirada al infame secuestrador.

Una expresión incrédula que luego se transformó en una molesta, le sacó un escalofrío a Tomoyo cuando sus fríos ojos azules se le clavaron sin piedad.

- "¿Fuiste tú?" – le replicó indignado.

- "¿La conoce, señor?" – le preguntó uno de los policías.

- "Sí sargento, claro que la conozco. Estuvo está mañana en mi casa... se presentó como ayudante del cocinero" – abrazó un poco más fuerte a su hermano, horrorizado ante la idea de que alguien tan peligroso se acercara con tanta facilidad a su familia.

- "Señorita, tiene derecho a permanecer callada y a llamar un abogado".

- "Pe-pero ¿qué hice?" – ella susurró asustada, al tiempo que los policías se acercaban para ponerle las esposas – ".. ¡yo no hice nada!¿por qué me van a llevar presa?!"– ella se desesperó ante la situación.

- "Pero todavía lo pregunta.." – Eriol repuso indignado – "vas presa por secuestro a un menor".

- "¡¿Qué?!.. no, hay un malentendido" – trató de aclarar – "Kero, habla, di que viniste aquí por tu propia cuenta.. habla, no va a pasar nada sólo di la verdad" – se dirigió al pequeño que tenía una cara de susto y parecía haber quedado mudo.

El ojiazul no concebía el descaro de ella al tratar de dirigirse a su hermano y se hizo a un lado de la puerta para que los agentes terminaran de llevarse a la esposada muchacha.

- "¡No¡yo no hice nada!" – aseguró entre los empujones de los policías y se volvió a Eriol con una expresión de tristeza en sus brillantes ojos.

El hermano de Kero sufrió unos segundos de confusión ante la inocente y profunda mirada de la joven... pero las sirenas de las patrullas se anunciaron y Tomoyo ya era llevada hacia una de ellas para encerrarla tras las rejas.

**Notas de la Autora: **Sé que no ha sido justo para Tomoyo ir presa, pero Eriol se dará cuenta de su error, no se preocupen XD como habrá notado, han habido más apariciones de los personajes que faltaban. Es un hecho que Nadeshiko estará viva en este fic, después de todo esto es un AU.

Algunas personas me escribieron para comentarme que están un poco confundidos sobre algunos personajes, quizá no fui muy clara al principio porque no quería cargar con demasiada información innecesaria el primer capítulo, es decir, la aclaración de quién es quién es gradual, como en este capítulo... ¿ha quedado más claro el papel de muchos de los personajes, o todavía hay confusiones?. Espero que no, pero si las hay sigan escribiendo, no quisiera revelar mucho todavía pero si es necesario lo haré para el bien del pueblo XD

¿Y que le pareció el segundo capítulo?.. ¿demasiado largo para ser de los primeros?.. quizá el siguiente pueda acortarlo un poco, aunque no prometo nada XD

Bien, como se los prometí, aquí está una lista de todos los personajes aparecidos (los relevantes, al menos) y algunos que aún no salen pero que pronto está el debut, también aparecen las edades de cada quién para que no hayan más confusiones y puedan recordarlo con más facilidad n.n (había hecho un tabla muy bonita que dividia en dos columnas a los personajes, pero como fanfiction no reconoce la tabla habrá que conformarse con una larga lista u.uU)

Algo más, todavía no he podido encontrar dos canciones decentes dueto hombre/mujer (japonesas, claro).. alguna recomendación??.. ya sean románticas o no tanto... gracias!!

Eriol Hiragizawa: 23 años

Tomoyo Amamiya: 19 años

Shaoran Li: 23 años

Sakura Kinomoto: 19 años

Yue Hiragizawa: 17 años

Mei Ling Li: 17 años

Hyde Hiragizawa: 17 años

Rika Sasaki: 17 años

May Hiragizawa: 15 años

Ken Kayama: 19 años

Keith Hiragizawa: 13 años

Mizuna Sasaki: 13 años

Kero Hiragizawa: 8 años

Reiko Mizuno: 8 años

Aiko Daidouji: 22 años

Fujitaka Kinomoto: 47 años

Arisa Daidouji: 46 años

Nadeshiko Kinomoto: 44 años

Kaho Daidouji: 23 años

Touya Kinomoto: 25 años

Nakuru Akizuki: 23 años

Yukito Tsukishiro: 25 años

Mil gracias a **Serena, Shami y a Basileia Daidouji (**Sí!!.. no desaparecí. Ya ves que he estado más activa con las actualizaciones?. Que bueno que te gustó la historia, que me lo digas tú, que eres la maestra de los ExT es muy bueno para mi **XD)** por sus comentarios.

A los registrados, mis agradecimientos personales XD

Y a todos los que leen, mil gracias!!

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. en un review XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


	3. Desencuentros a la Orden del Día

**_COMO TÚ Y COMO YO _**

**__**

**_"Desencuentros a la Orden del Día"_**

Cuando se encontró en su cuarto la revista que sirvió para armar la nota del rescate, las alegaciones que hacía Tomoyo sobre su inocencia perdieron fuerza. Y es que ahora había "pruebas" suficientes para encerrarla en una celda.

Con todo el país cubriendo la noticia del secuestro del menor Hiragizawa, nadie perdió la oportunidad de ver arrestada a la terrible criminal mientras era llevada a la jefatura. Y cuando los amigos de Tomoyo la reconocieron por televisión, entraron en pánico.

Sakura estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo cuando vio que su mejor amiga era acusada de secuestro, sus padres se apresuraron en ocultarle a la pequeña Reiko la gravedad de la situación y corrieron enseguida a la delegación para tratar de ayudar a la joven.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Hiragizawa, Shaoran explicaba la situación a los recién llegados May y Hyde, quienes no podían creer el momento que estaban viviendo.

- "No lo puedo creer.. ¿cuándo fue¿cómo?" – Hyde se pasaba la mano por el cabello con evidente angustia.

- "Precisamente hoy por la mañana encontramos la nota debajo de la puerta" – Shaoran replicó.

- "¿Pero donde está Eriol?" – preguntó May, que no estaba menos preocupada.

- "Él fue a hacer la denuncia, yo me quedé por si llamaban los secuestradores. La policía se va a ocupar de esto, tranquilícese" – el abogado intentó calmar a los hermanos.

Keith escuchaba a los mayores con una impaciencia evidente, y cuando su mirada se posó en la amplia sala, un sentimiento de puro enfado lo sobrecogió al ver a Aiko rodeada de micrófonos y cámaras que la interrogaban para obtener detalles sobre el secuestro de Kero.

La novia de Eriol, siguiendo su plan original, había llamado a unos cuantos medios para desplegar dramatismo y llamar la atención con su exagerada interpretación que aparentaba preocupación por el secuestrado. La joven explicaba detalles sobre la única nota que habían recibido de los secuestradores y se limpiaba los ojos con la punta de un pañuelo mientras veía hacia la cámara haciéndoles un angustioso llamado a los que tuvieran a aquel al que "quería" como a uno de su propia sangre.

Keith tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no volcar toda su frustración en Aiko y llamarla hipócrita frente a la trasmisión en vivo.

De la nada, una desesperada Nakuru llegó a la mansión luego de interrumpir sus compras al ver la noticia del secuestro en uno de los televisores del centro comercial.

- "¿¡Que noticias tienen de Kero?!" – la nerviosa mujer se acercó a Shaoran – "¡¿lo han encontrado ya?!".

El castaño le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la joven y trató de tranquilizarla – "Todo va a salir bien, Nakuru. Eriol ya se está encargando de recuperarlo".

Mientras Aiko continuaba dando declaraciones sobre como ella y su novio estaban destrozados por el secuestro, de como Kero era un chico adorable, un huérfano que sólo pide que lo quieran; uno de los periodistas recibía una llamada de último minuto que rápidamente lo atribuyó para interrumpir a la joven Daidouji. Sobra decir que ésta quedó estupefacta ante tal atrevimiento.

- "Tenemos información de último momento" – se puso frente a ella sin importarle sus bufidos – "nos están diciendo que acaban de liberar al niño".

Las palabras del hombre llegaron a los oídos de Shaoran y los Hiragizawa, que estallaron en gritos de alegría y sorpresa. Sin perder el tiempo casi corrieron para acercarse al periodista.

- ¡¿Apareció?!" – Hyde preguntó con un semblante entre suplicante y esperanzado.

- "¡¿Dónde está?!" – dudó Nakuru con la misma expresión que su primo.

- "Efectivamente... pueden quedarse tranquilos, me informan que el niño ya está en camino" – les sonrió al tiempo que asentía.

Los gritos de hurra y las exclamaciones de alivio estallaron entre los presentes que se abrazaron ante la noticia consoladora.

- "Bien, ya pasó todo, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que llegue Eriol" – los animó Shaoran – "gracias a Dios no hay nada que lamentar".

Siendo ignorada totalmente, Aiko suspiró enfadada al notar que todos los medios daban instrucciones para recoger los equipos y salir de la mansión.

- "La verdad es que con ustedes uno sólo gana sustos" – comentó la morena con fastidio – "nos hacen salir a todos corriendo para todos lados y después no pasa nada".

May no pudo soportar su comentario y con furia se acercó a la joven – "¡¿Y que querías¡¿qué le pasara algo a mi hermano para estar más contenta, eh?!".

Aiko pareció ofendida y se defendió – "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?.. lo cierto es que estoy contenta por que toda esta situación haya terminado bien" – y como no quería seguir escuchando reclamos, optó por una rápida huida a su habitación.

Más tranquilos, gracias a la ausencia de su cuñada, los Hiragizawa esperaron pacientes en la sala la llegada del hermano mayor junto al recién rescatado Kero.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hyde recibiera una llamada a su teléfono móvil de Eriol, para confirmar su llegada con el pequeño niño en unos minutos. El muchacho de ojos azules compartió la noticia con los presentes, que más animados, sonrieron con alivio.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Su siempre elegante compostura y su control de carácter se habían convertido en algo del pasado cuando las palabras del abogado fueron procesadas por su cerebro.

Había ido muy contenta a arreglar todo lo necesario para que se leyera el testamento de su difunto marido y recibir de una vez los millones que le correspondían a ella y a sus hijas, pero su sorpresa había sido una muy desagradable cuando su abogado le explicó la situación nada favorable en la que se hallaba.

- "¿Usted me está diciendo que por ahora no puedo cobrar absolutamente nada de la herencia por que mi esposo tuvo una hija fuera del matrimonio y colocó una cláusula que dice que antes de que no cobre esa ilegitima no lo puede hacer nadie?" – repitió la letanía como tratando de convencerse.

El abogado asintió con resignación – "Hace años su esposo tuvo una relación amorosa con una mujer llamada Sonomi Oohara.." – trató de explicar.

- "Sí, eso ya lo sé.." – ella lo interrumpió con exasperación, al tiempo que sacaba un frasco de pastillas de su bolso – "lo que no sabía es lo de la hija.." – tomó de la mesa el vaso con agua – "¿puede ser posible?.. ese cretino de Daidouji ¿cuándo le dio el apellido que yo no me enteré?".

- "En realidad él nunca la reconoció pero sí modificó su testamento y le dejó a esa hija el cincuenta por ciento de todos sus bienes" – el hombre continuó mientras Arisa Daidouji tomaba su pastilla con indignación.

- "¿Entonces está diciendo que yo soy..?" – le costaba hablar – "... ¿pobre?" – replicó, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una mala palabra.

- "Bueno, hay otra cláusula" – con eso la mujer pareció recobrar un poco la compostura – "en la que se fija un año de plazo para encontrar a la joven".

- "¿Un año de plazo?" – sonrió interesada – "¿y si no aparece?".

- "En ese caso esa chica pierde todos sus derechos..".

- "Hay, querido.." – recobró por completo esa actitud elegante y petulante – "me hizo volver el alma al cuerpo".

Después de un poco más de asistencia legal, Arisa abandonó la oficina de su abogado para dirigirse a su casa y revolver el estudio de su difunto esposo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la pudiera guiar a la ex amante de su marido. Kaho, que había notado la ansiedad de su madre y su evidente enfado, se ofreció para ayudarla en lo que necesitara pero la viuda se negó argumentando que no pasaba nada y que únicamente buscaba unos documentos de unas cositas que su padre dejo sin resolver, despachando con eso a la pelirroja.

Unos minutos más tarde y medio estudio revuelto, la mujer se exasperó hasta que revolviendo unos libros encontró una llave de una de las gavetas del escritorio que no pudo abrir. Dentro, halló una caja de mármol con fotografías y una carta dirigida a su esposo.. Arisa empezó a leer en vos alta asqueada de lo que decía.

- "_Mi amor, no te preocupes si no podemos vernos todo lo que quisiéramos, ya no estoy sola... el hijo tuyo que llevo adentro mío me hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estaba pensando que si es niña, podríamos llamarla Tomoyo, Akane o Midori; y si es niño podríamos ponerle el nombre de nuestros padres ¿qué te parece?... espero verte pronto, mientras tanto te mando un beso inmenso... tuya, Sonomi" – _arrugó la carta con enfado y la hizo a un lado al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – "voy a encontrar a esa chica como sea..".

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Kero y apenas podía respirar entre los abrazos fuertes de sus hermanos y los besos de May, que parecía no poder estar más feliz de verlo. Las preguntas lo bombardearon y la excusa de parte de Keith al decirle que estaba bien que tuviera miedo pues era un mecanismo de defensa contra el peligro, abrumaron al pequeño que no decía palabra alguna.

Al notar la actitud del niño, Nakuru no pudo evitar preguntarle si estaba seguro de encontrarse bien. Kero asintió de forma automática y ausente pues las imágenes de la pobre muchacha de ojos azules que había sido arrestada, se le venían a la mente junto con una culpa que no podía soportar.

Finalmente, el menor de los Hiragizawa cedió ante las visiones de Tomoyo que parecían presentársele a donde volviera la vista, y terminó corriendo escaleras arriba huyendo de todos los presentes que quedaron extrañados e intentaron justificar su comportamiento con la situación actual por la que acababa de pasar.

Mientras tanto, la joven presa tras unos barrotes trataba de sonreír optimista ante la preocupación de sus amigos.

- "Todavía no lo puedo creer.." – Nadeshiko se notaba visiblemente angustiada.

- "Tranquilízate, tía.. yo estoy bien y confío en que todo va a aclararse" – Tomoyo repuso con tranquilidad.

- "Esta gente millonaria es increíble.." – Ken no ocultaba su enfado. La muchacha acababa de terminar de explicar lo que realmente había pasado con Kero, y el de ojos violeta no podía sentirse más indignado – "¿se puede saber que le hicimos a estos Hiragizawa¿acaso van a culpar a los inocentes de todo lo que les pasa en la vida?".

- "Sí, primero de que invadimos su casa y después de secuestrar niños" – Touya no podía estar más de acuerdo con su compañero de banda.

- "Tranquilo, hijo" – Fujitaka colocaba una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

- "¿Y cómo está Reiko?" – Tomoyo preguntó preocupada por la infante.

- "Ella está con Rika y Mizuna, despreocúpate" – Sakura intentó darle un alivio a su mejor amiga – "ella aún no sabe nada, no quisimos que se angustiara".

- "Hicieron bien..." – la de ojos azules suspiró con una carga menos – "no vale la pena que lo sepa, porque estoy segura que muy pronto voy a salir de aquí".

- "Trataré de ver que podemos hacer nosotros.." – el padre de Sakura se retiró para hablar con los oficiales y enterarse mejor de la situación de la cantante.

Los que se quedaron atrás también tuvieron que retirarse cuando sobrepasaron el límite de tiempo que estaba permitido para ver a la arrestada. Tomoyo los despidió con el mejor semblante que pudo intentando dejarlos tranquilos, pero lo cierto es que ella también estaba un poco decaída.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Cuando la noche cayó y Nakuru se dispuso a leerle un cuento a su pequeño primo antes de dormir, éste no pudo evitar que durante el relato de "Cenicienta" la cara de Tomoyo tomara el papel de la protagonista que soportaba los maltratos de su madrastra y hermanastras.

Cuando su conciencia terminó por ganarle, el niño interrumpió abruptamente la lectura de su prima y confesó con angustia toda la verdad de su supuesto secuestro, la castaña lo escuchó incrédula y conmovida por el miedo que impulsó al niño a escapar ante la idea de ser encerrado en un internado. Nakuru lo consoló y lo animó a ir con Eriol para contarle toda la verdad y ayudar a esa pobre e inocente chica.

- "No puedo creer que hayas pensado lo peor" – el joven inglés caminó en el despacho alrededor de su hermanito sentado en el sofá y con la cabeza gacha – "¿cómo se te ocurre que yo soy capaz de encerrarlos en un colegio internado¿tan poco me conoces?" – se sentó a su lado con un suspiro cansado.

- "Bueno, Eriol, tienes que entender.. Kero se asustó" – Nakuru intervino a favor del rubio.

- "¿Y que va a pasar con Tomoyo?" – cuestionó el niño más tranquilo.

El pelinegro se masajeó la sien con los dedos – "Así que se llama Tomoyo..." – repuso mirando a los presentes – "la verdad es que me porté bastante mal con esta chica".

Kero asintió con energía – "La mandaste a encerrar para siempre" – dijo en tono exagerado.

Shaoran también habló para intervenir a favor de su amigo – "Kero, tienes que entender que tu hermano estaba muy preocupado con el tema del secuestro".

- "Sí... con el secuestro, con la casa llena de espuma, con la cantante, con el desánimo de Nakuru.." – Eriol empezó a enumerar con cansancio – "y encima con el mal humor que tengo.. por Dios, pienso en la pobre de Aiko que tiene que soportar todo esto... otra en su lugar ya me hubiera dejado".

El mejor amigo del inglés rodó los ojos ante el comentario – "Sí, está bien, pero Aiko está arriba durmiendo lo más tranquila, descansando, y en cambio esta otra muchacha..." – dejó claro su mensaje.

- "Sí tienes razón" – se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al de ojos ámbar – "como mejor amigo y abogado te pido por favor que vayas y levantes los cargos en su contra y la recompenses con un... cheque generoso".

- "Me parece bien, fantástico.. " – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – ".. voy y me ocupo del tema así esta joven no tendrá que dormir en la celda".

- "Por favor.. y gracias" – replicó antes de que el abogado se retirara.

Eriol se volvió de nuevo a su hermanito y se sentó a su lado para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

- "Kero.." – suspiró – "mamá y papá ya no están con nosotros, pero me tienes a mi y a todos en esta casa así que no hace falta que vayas con otros para intentar huir" – le pasó una mano por el cabello rubio – "cuando te sientas con miedo o asustado por favor confía en mi... ¿me lo prometes?".

Nakuru observó conmovida como el niño asentía con la cabeza y le brindaba un pequeño abrazo a su hermano.

- "Bien.. me parece que ya es hora de ir a dormir" – dijo ella antes de tomar a Kero en brazos y llevarlo a su recámara.

La joven regresó al despacho en poco tiempo después de que el niño se durmió, y encontró a Eriol caminando de lado a lado un poco cabizbajo.

- "¿Qué pasa, Eriol?" – el muchacho se volvió a sentar y su prima lo acompañó.

- "No puedo más, Nakuru.." – confesó triste – "te juro que no puedo más, a Kero le podría haber pasado cualquier cosa..".

- "Pero nada le sucedió, no pienses esas cosas".

- "¿Cómo puedo dejar de pensar?.. ¿qué clase de monstruo soy yo para que mi propio hermano no pueda confiar en mi?".

- "No, no es verdad, tú eres severo pero un buen hermano y..." – le apresó un brazo y se recostó sobre él en un gesto familiar – "estoy segura que mis tíos están muy orgullosos de ti desde el cielo".

Eriol dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre la de su prima – "No sabes cuanto los extraño, Nakuru.." – suspiró – "yo siento que puedo encargarme de las empresas familiares pero con esto no puedo".

Ella le acarició el brazo que tenía apresado.

- "Eriol, ustedes son mi familia.. tú no estás solo, yo siempre estaré contigo.." – le aseguró – "... soy parte de ésta familia y no voy a abandonarla nunca" –el joven sonrió sintiéndose lleno de una leve tranquilidad y tras una pausa, ella agregó – "aunque eso no significa que haya desistido en mi idea de buscar una asistente, necesito ayuda ¿sabes?".

El apuesto joven amplió su sonrisa un poco más animado y asintió con diversión – "Mañana mismo nos ponemos en campaña para encontrar una institutriz".

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Shaoran llegó rápido a la comisaría y lo más eficientemente que pudo retiró los cargos contra Tomoyo y arregló el papeleo para corregir su situación.

Media hora más tarde, la muchacha ya estaba fuera de su celda y era recibida por sus amigos que contentos la abrazaron con alivio al verla libre.

- "Por Dios, como nos tuviste" – después de que Sakura la soltó, Ken le dio un beso en la frente con alegría.

- "Se hizo justicia" – Nadeshiko le acarició el cabello con ternura – "ésta noche tú y Reiko vienen a casa con nosotros, no quiero que estén solas en la pensión".

- "Muchas gracias.." – ella sonrió.

No muy lejos del grupo, firmando el último documento necesario, Shaoran observó a los jóvenes y al par de adultos que acogían a la muchacha.

Su mirada se detuvo especialmente en las dos jóvenes que en ese momento intercambiaban palabras y se sonreían una a la otra... el abogado no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que la chica de ojos verdes y la recién liberada tenían la belleza de un par de ángeles, el acabado de rasgos dulces y hermosos que poseían sus rostros sin duda lograban el efecto de que cualquiera se detuviera para admirarlas unas segunda vez.

Con la intención de cumplir la última indicación que le dio Eriol, el extranjero se acercó hasta la muchacha.

- "Er, perdón que los interrumpa" – llamó la atención de los presentes – "buenas noches, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, y soy el representante de Eriol Hiragizawa" – ante sus palabras la expresión de Touya y Ken cambiaron de inmediato para mirarlo con recelo – "yo retiré los cargos en su contra por pedido de él.. finalmente Kero nos contó la verdad y explicó que usted no tuvo nada que ver en el malentendido".

- "Nos alegramos de que el pequeño niño haya entrado en razón" – el hermano de Sakura no pudo evitar el comentario sarcástico.

- "Está bien, Touya, ya pasó" – Tomoyo lo contuvo con un gesto y se dirigió al abogado – "¿y que sucedió con el señor Hiragizawa, no se sintió lo suficientemente responsable para venir él mismo que lo mandó a usted?" – intentó no sonar grosera aunque se sentía un poco molesta.

Shaoran se rió – "Yo soy su abogado, además de su amigo" – intentó que con eso quedaran claras las disculpas que él intentaba dar en su nombre.

- "¿Y usted sabía que su amigo intenta encerrar a su hermanito en un internado?" – a pesar de que sabía que no era su asunto, ella no pudo evitar comentarlo.

- "¿Eso le dijo Kero?... la verdad es que todo fue un malentendido" – abrió la chequera que tenía en las manos y se apoyó en la mesa cerca de ellos para llenarlo – "nadie va a ser enviado a ningún internado" – arrancó el cheque y se lo extendió a la muchacha.

- "¿Qué es esto?" – lo tomó extrañada.

- "Una compensación económica por el malentendido... nada más que eso".

Sakura miró sobre el hombro de su amiga y abrió los ojos con asombro ante la cantidad ofrecida, Touya y Ken también la vieron murmurando algo y los padres de Sakura movieron la cabeza negando con resignación pues sabían la reacción que Tomoyo tendría.

Efectivamente, la de ojos azules se sintió profundamente ofendida.

- "¿Esta todo bien?" – Shaoran sonrió, ajeno al sentimiento de la chica.

- "No.." – susurró antes de romper el cheque en cuatro pedazos – "ustedes serán muy inteligentes, muy cultos y tendrán mucho dinero pero parece que no entienden nada".

El joven chino observó atónito la reacción de ella – "No entiendo de que está hablando".

- "Estoy hablando de que a mí me hubiera alcanzado con que el señor Hiragizawa viniera y me pidiera disculpas, pero al parecer ni eso puede hacer".

Empezó a caminar molesta hacia la salida seguida por sus amigos, sólo Sakura se rezagó un poco más atrás para recoger el cheque despedazado que su amiga había dejado caer al piso y se lo entregó a Shaoran con timidez.

- "Muchas gracias por venir y retirar los cargos contra Tomoyo" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera y se retiró.

El muchacho se quedó plantado en su lugar un poco confundido y observando la espalda de la bella joven alejarse.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

La mañana fue una muy amarga para los hermanos Hiragizawa cuando Eriol ingresó al comedor mientras terminaban el desayuno y empezó a anunciar los nuevos cambios en la mansión.

Exclamaciones incrédulas se sincronizaron cuando el muchacho entregó unas copias a cada uno que contenían el nuevo reglamento de la casa.

- "¿Ahora vas a convertir la mansión en un internado?" – preguntó Kero molesto.

- "Podrías olvidar eso ya, por favor" – Eriol pidió serio – "todos van a continuar con sus actividades diarias pero a partir de hoy se van a atener a un nuevo reglamento de convivencia y buenas costumbres.. y horarios pautados".

May leyó la primera regla en voz alta, indignada por el horario límite para irse a dormir. Hyde fue el siguiente en reclamar cuando el límite para utilizar las computadoras también fue establecido.

- "Disculpa, Eriol, pero ¿se puede respirar?" – la adolescente dudó cuando se cansó de leer tantas reglas absurdas.

- "No te hagas la graciosa, May" – repuso con el mismo tono autoritario – "y aprovecho para informarles que voy a ponerle una asistente a Nakuru para que la ayude a cuidarlos".

- "¿A cuidarnos o a controlarnos?" – ahora fue Keith el que reclamó.

- "La verdad es que sólo te falta poner rejas para encerrarnos" – Hyde replicó molesto.

- "¡Ya basta!" – el de ojos azules no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más quejas – "Nakuru no da abasto con ustedes y por eso le voy a poner una asistente... y la más severa que encuentre" – aseguró antes de abandonar el comedor y dirigirse a su despacho donde ya lo esperaba Shaoran.

Después del saludo, los dos amigos pasaron al trabajo casi inmediatamente y discutieron largo y tendido el asunto de un reporte que acababa de recibir Eriol desde Inglaterra.

Cuando la argumentación decreció, Shaoran se acostó en el sillón más amplio relajándose un poco. Y fue ahí que la curiosidad invadió la mente de del inglés hasta empujarlo a peguntar:

- "Dime una cosa.. ¿en que terminó el asunto de la joven que mandé presa¿la dejaron libre.. le diste el cheque?".

- "Sí, la dejaron salir pronto" – sonrió – "y en cuanto al cheque te cuento que no le gustó nada, terminó rompiéndomelo en la cara".

El ojiazul se levantó de su escritorio.

- "¿Qué¿pero por qué hizo eso?".

Él se encogió de hombros – "Por que ella dice que le hubiera bastado con que tú fueras y te disculparas personalmente y que..".

- "¿Y qué más..?" – replicó frunciendo el ceño.

- "Me dio a entender que eras un cretino porque ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de ir y dar la cara para disculparte".

Eriol se rió burlón al tiempo que se acercó a su amigo – "Pero dime una cosa ¿quién se cree que es ella?".

Shaoran suspiró – "Tiene razón, inglés.. reconoce que te equivocaste" – sonrió al recordar la cara molesta de la muchacha – "yo no sé como pudiste sospechar de una chica así".

- "¿De qué estás hablando?" - el muchacho volvió a bufar.

- "Tú no te das cuenta pero..." – ahora fue el recuerdo de la linda castaña de ojos verdes dándole las gracias, lo que lo hizo sonreír – "esas chicas tienen un ángel y una luz especial".

Eriol arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta que el hombre hablaba en plural.

- "Shaoran, a mi me parece que es mejor que empieces a buscarte una relación seria, porque ya veo que estás fijándote en cualquier cosa" – se rió – "¿y que te parece si para olvidar el mal momento practicamos un poco de esgrima?".

La propuesta pareció animar al extranjero que se levantó entre risas y de un salto – "¿Lo dices en serio?... ¿quieres pasar vergüenza?".

- "De que hablas, si la última vez antes de irme a Inglaterra te había vencido".

Li sonrió. Era cierto que su amigo le aventajaba un poco en ese deporte, que era muy diferente a las artes marciales combinada con el uso de la espada que él había aprendido, pero el esgrima le gustaba mucho y más aún practicarlo con el inglés.

- "De eso ya pasó un tiempo y yo estuve practicando mucho" – se defendió,

- "¿A sí?" – lo retó empezando a hacer movimientos de pies y a apuntarlo con el lapicero que tenía en la mano – "pero yo ahora tengo una ventaja".

- "¿Cuál?" – él también empezó a imitar los movimientos de su rival.

- "Que tú ahora tienes la cabeza puesta en la ex convicta" – se acercó y lo pinchó con el lapicero en el pecho – "_Touché.._".

Shaoran se carcajeó y su amigo también lo acompañó.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Tomoyo estaba pasando por uno de esos horribles días que no había sufrido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando intentó regresar a su trabajo en la librería y disculparse con su jefe por su ausencia el día anterior, provocada por su encierro en una celda, se encontró con que ya se había contratado a otra empleada. Y es que el jefe de Tomoyo la había visto en la televisión siendo arrestada y dio por hecho que la muchacha pasaría un buen tiempo en la cárcel.

A la cantante no le quedó más remedio que aceptarse desempleada y regresar a la casa de Sakura a contar su desventura.

- "Tengo una suerte para las desgracias últimamente" – suspiró la morena con desgano.

- "La culpa la tiene esa familia" – opinó Touya, que buscaba unos papeles por la sala para poder irse al trabajo.

- "Hermano, por favor" – la castaña intentó detener sus comentarios pesados que no le hacían nada bien a su mejor amiga.

- "Touya tiene razón. El hermano mayor no se tentó el corazón para meterme presa.. lo único bueno es que él no sabe quién soy yo" – reflexionó – "es decir, sí sabe quién soy pero cree que soy una ayudante de carga y no la cantante que según él armó un lío enorme con sus hermanos".

- "¿Sabes qué?.. ahora que lo pienso no hubiera sido mala idea que aceptaras el dinero que te ofrecieron" – volvió a opinar Kinomoto – "al menos de esa forma te hubieras vengado del tal Hiragizawa".

- "No. Tomoyo no lo necesita, ella va a estar bien, encontrará otro empleo y todo volverá a tomar un buen camino" – Sakura animó.

- "Sí, pero eso no me quita este enfado que tengo" – dijo la joven – "siento que si llego a ver a este Hiragizawa voy a decirle un par de verdades".

- "¿Y por qué no se las dices?" – repuso Touya de lo más tranquilo – "así te sacas esa espina".

- "El que vaya a reclamarle a ese joven no va a cambiar las cosas" – la de ojos verdes intentó ser razonable.

- "Pero va a ayudar a Tomoyo a desahogarse" – insistió el muchacho – "el tipo la metió presa e hizo que perdiera su trabajo, no le caería nada mal que alguien le diera una reprimenda para que pueda aprender el valor del perdón".

- "¿Sabes que tienes razón?.. creo que lo voy a hacer".

Sakura abrió sus ojos con asombro – "¡¿Hablas en serio?!".

- "Sí¿por qué no?.. lo menos que se merece es que le diga un poco de lo que pienso".

La hermana de Touya quiso persuadir a la muchacha – "Pero, Tomoyo ¿qué tal si terminas por meterte en más problemas?...".

- "¿Podrías cuidar a Reiko mientras regreso?" – pidió ella, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de la castaña – "no tardaré nada..".

Tomoyo huyó rápidamente sin darle el tiempo a Sakura de detenerla y que se quedó tartamudeando algo. La linda joven se volvió a su hermano –que finalmente encontró sus papeles- y le lanzó una mirada de absoluto reproche.

- "¿Qué?" – dudó él de lo más inocente.

- "Eres un inconsciente, hermano" – dijo simplemente con un bufido.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Tomoyo llegar a la mansión y tocar el timbre repetidas veces. Hyde, que estaba cerca de la entrada y que se cansó del repetido sonido del timbre, fue personalmente hasta el portón a ver quién insistía con tanto ímpetu.

- "¿Tomoyo?" – preguntó extrañado al reconocerla.

- "Vine a buscar a tu hermano que me debe una explicación" – ella fue directa.

- "Pero dudo que te pueda atender, está ocupado ahora" – el muchacho le abrió el portón.

- "¿Está ocupado?" – ella no dudó en entrar sin pedir permiso, dejando al joven sin poder reaccionar.

La morena ingresó a la casa sin saber realmente adonde dirigirse, recorrió la planta baja hasta que cerca de un salón a puerta cerrada escuchó ruidos, jadeos y risas.

Eriol Y Shaoran estaban sumergidos en una rígida contienda con el florete. El talento del inglés logró poner en aprietos a su amigo en más de una ocasión, pero el chino supo defenderse y contraatacar con gran habilidad. Los muchachos vestían los trajes blancos típicos de los esgrimistas, pero se hallaban desprovistos de las mascaras que protegían el rostro.

En el momento justo en que Eriol había logrado desarmar a su oponente y estaba a punto de darle la estocada final, una persona interrumpió en el salón colocándose sin querer entre el ataque del muchacho y su víctima. Tomoyo miró el florete alzado a la altura de su rostro, desencajándose por un minuto por la sorpresa.

El pelinegro la vio parpadeando confundido hasta que ella habló.

- "U-Usted me debe algo" – alcanzó a murmurar.

Eriol recuperó su compostura rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

- "¿Se puede saber que hace aquí en mi casa?.. me parece que no es manera".

Ante sus palabras, Tomoyo recuperó el enfado que tenía de un golpe.

- "¡Me parece que la suya no es manera de tratar una dama!".

Él bufó – "Ja, Shaoran ¿tu viste alguna dama por aquí?".

Ella abrió la boca indignada y se volvió al castaño.

- "Ah, no.. a mí no me metan en sus problemas, por favor" – alzó las manos con súplica.

- "¿A que vino?" – siguió interrogando el dueño de la casa – "disculpa, ya sé... se arrepintió de haber roto el cheque ¿no?" – le lanzó el florete a su amigo que lo alcanzó en el aire – "Shaoran, por favor, hazle otro cheque a esta chica".

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que escuchaba – "¡Yo no necesito cincuenta mil dólares!" – replicó, mencionando la cantidad que inicialmente le ofreciera el abogado en la delegación.

- "¿Ah, no?.. ¿y cien mil?".

El tono petulante y despectivo con el que habló detonaron el enojo que crecía en la muchacha y que ya no pudo detener.

- "¡Es un...!" - sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra el hombre tropezando sin querer con el florete de Shaoran que estaba en piso, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Eriol había tomado las muñecas de Tomoyo cuando ésta se acercó furiosa, y el tropiezo había logrado que la muchacha no pudiera detener su caída sin caer completamente encima de él.

La joven tenía el rostro del muchacho muy cerca del suyo y hasta ese momento fue conciente de que no llevaba anteojos... aquella mirada, más profunda ahora sin ningún cristal que interfiriera, la atraparon e hicieron que se sonrojara desvaneciendo poco a poco el enfado que sentía. Y a Eriol parecía pasarle lo mismo, el suave aroma a violetas y lavanda que parecía emanar de la figura de la chica, lo hizo olvidar por un instante por que estaban peleando y se dirigió a ella con un tono más suave.

- "Le ofrecí ese dinero porque sabía que Kero la había metido en un lío".

Su aliento cálido la acarició casi como algo físico.

- "N-No me importa el dinero y tampoco lo de Kero, eso ya pasó" – ella no podía apartar su mirada de la de él – "yo lo único que quería era que usted me pidiera perdón".

Eso último hizo un 'clic' en el muchacho que recordó al instante lo que Shaoran le contó acerca de la opinión que Tomoyo tenía sobre él. Su molestia volvió a su ser y su entrecejo se frunció antes de hablar.

- "Yo no le pido perdón a nadie.. y menos a una ayudante desubicada como usted".

Tomoyo parpadeó confundida e intentó reincorporarse lo más rápido que pudo, dejando que su propio enojo regresara.

- "Ex ayudante por que por su culpa perdí mi trabajo" – con eso se retiró del salón sin ser capaz de seguir ahí.

Como vio que la muchacha tomó el camino contrario a la salida, Eriol la siguió tratando de llamar su atención.

Con la agitación que sentía, Tomoyo se vio perdida nuevamente en la mansión y llegó a la cocina topándose ahí con el pequeño Kero.

- "¡Tomoyo, hola!.. que bueno que estás aquí" – se acercó el rubio, sin notar que la joven no tenía muy buen semblante – "yo quería pedirte perdón porque por mi culpa te llevaron presa.. yo tenía mucho miedo pero al final pude confesar y ayudarte".

La mirada inocente del niño hicieron que la joven sonriera y suavizara la mirada ante su sinceridad, se acercó a él y se agachó para alcanzar su altura.

- "Está muy bien decir la verdad ¿sabes?" – le acarició la cabeza.

En ese momento Eriol ingresó a la cocina, deteniéndose ante la escena.

Ella continuó como si él no estuviera presente – "Y en cuanto a lo del secuestro quédate tranquilo, porque lo más importante es saber pedir perdón.." – el pequeño rubio asentía poniendo atención – ".. hay gente muy grande que no sabe pedir perdón y eso es muy pero muy feo" – concluyó tirando la indirecta y concediéndole un beso en la frente al niño – "bien, y ahora sí me retiro" – miró a sus lados – "¿La salida...?".

Eriol intervino entonces – "Sí, la salida para el personal de servicio es por allá".

Tomoyo le lanzó una fea mirada y repuso sin alterarse – "Entonces me voy por allá" – caminó en sentido contrario a la indicación del inglés – "permiso...".

El muchacho suspiró y ya no la siguió, en vez de eso clavó los ojos en su hermano.

- "Me perdonó" – Kero declaró con una sonrisa.

- "¿Sí?.. no todos pueden decir lo mismo".

Desvió la mirada hacia el camino que había tomado la muchacha.

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Ven que no pude dejar a Tomoyo mucho tiempo en la cárcel?.. ciertamente, Eriol es un poco orgulloso pero no tiene nada que no se pueda corregir XD estoy segura que con éste capítulo muchas cosas ya quedaron más claras para aquellos que me hicieron preguntas sobre la situación de Tomoyo.

Bien, me he estado dando cuenta que es muy probable que la extensión de los capítulos aumenten gradualmente, trataré de no alargarlos al punto de que se parezcan a los de **EQE **así que no se preocupen XD

Mil gracias a **Shaery Hiroshi****, y a ****Ayin**por sus comentarios.

A los registrados, mis agradecimientos personales XD

Y a todos los que leen, mil gracias!!

Comentarios, tomatazos, dudas, reclamos.. en un review XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Saito Ryuzaki**


End file.
